New found love
by kivey
Summary: wow only name i could come up with really? anyways its between Artemis and Percy i was interested in the idea i have no heart for it so if it sucks then to bad. don't like don't read, no flaming, blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: alone in the wilderness**

**(A/N I am a percabeth fan but this idea interested me if it is not good don't blame me I dont have heart for it by the way this is the way I wright if you don't like I don't care.)**

**Artemis's POV**

Percy never had the kiss with Annabeth in fact they were only friends with each other now. Percy had gotten stuck in the wilderness alone he thought he was in Mississippi but could not tell. Artemis was on Olympus and bored out of her mind but when they mentioned Percy her ears perked up instantly. She knew who to blame for her love of the boy. She constantly told Aphrodite to stop but Aphrodite continued with constant ease. When she heard what happened to the boy her hand gripped the bow tightly. He had gone missing and not even the gods could find him. Aphrodite grinned at her reaction to the news. None of the Gods noticed there reactions and they were arguing about who to send to find him. Aphrodite knew what she had to say. Artemis knew what she was going to say and desperately wished she would not. The gods wanted him safe considering they wanted him to be a god

Zeus- "Poseidon stop arguing Hermes should go!"

Poseidon- "NO..."  
Aphrodite- "How about Artemis goes she is the goddess of the hunt after all."

Zeus- "That actually sounds like a good idea lets try it."

Artemis- "All right I will go."

Artemis knew that it just wasn't Aphrodite causing her to love Percy it was an love from deep in her heart that she knew Aphrodite could not control easily. As the meeting finished Artemis told the hunters to go to the camp as it was she who alone had to get Percy. She set off on his scent plenty of times she would find a shirt from his bag that had his scent all over it she would smell the fresh sea air and she would breath it in for a minute then return to the hunt. She knew he was close by but not in which direction. She was worried Aphrodite said she had a surprise for her. Percy did not know what he was feeling but ever since meeting Artemis he would think about her. He knew this was new but why he did not know. Maybe he wanted to get to know her better. He constantly would wish that a God, anyone would find him.

Artemis- "Percy are you out there?"

Percy- "What was that?"

Artemis- "Percy where are you?"

Percy- "Artemis?"

Artemis- "Percy its me Artemis where are you?"  
Percy- "Artemis I am over here!"

Artemis- "OK Percy I will be right there!"

Artemis finally found Percy and she knew that it would be a long trip back to civilization. They walked for a while and at the night Percy sat down to rest. They talked for the shortest while and Percy learned a little he did not know about the goddess. He rested to the point where he fell asleep Artemis never slept and decided to watch him sleep. When he woke up Artemis was in the same position she was in before and she was watching him intently he reached into his bag and grabbed a bag of chips offering some to her he did not want her to go out and hunt for him. She declined his offer of food and watched him eat. He got up and offered an arm to help her up. She took it and got up Percy walked after her as she walked away they talked for a while.

Artemis- "Has Aphrodite done anything Interesting?"  
Percy- "Yes why?"  
Artemis- "Just wanted to know what did she do?"

Percy- "Well for one she got me stuck out here then she has a surprise for me."

Artemis- "Oh ok."

Percy- "Has she done anything to you?"  
Artemis- "Yes she constantly irritates me about getting someone to love."  
Percy- "Well so long as she does not so it by herself."

Artemis- "She has."

**Percy's POV**

Percy stayed quiet because he realized with ever bit of new information on Artemis he liked her more and more. He figured he was falling in love with her but he thought that not even Aphrodite would do that. OK maybe she would but where would there be a reason. When they rested again he noticed she stared at him a lot and asked what was on her mind. She did not want to say.

Percy- "OK I have a deal I will tell you what I am thinking right now if you tell me."

Artemis- "Hmm swear on the river of Styx."

Percy- "OK I swear on the river of Styx."

Artemis- "Well this is what Aphrodite is making me think."

Percy- "What is it?"  
Artemis- "About a love of someone."

Percy- "Who?"

Artemis-*Mumbles* "You."

Percy- "Huh?"

Artemis- "You ok fine you."

Percy- "Ah I see well I think this is Aphrodite talking."

Artemis- "What is it?"  
Percy- "OR its hormones well I feel the same way thanks to her I guess."

Artemis- "that is her surprise I guess."

Percy was shocked at why Aphrodite would do that. He lost all control of his body and did not know why but he could not voice this aloud to Artemis to warn her. He approached her and kissed her. He got control of his body back and was shocked at what he did. He ended the kiss the second he got control. He was afraid Artemis would kill him. Artemis was surprised but loved they way it felt and wanted more. She grabbed him as he turned to walk to the other side of the camp. She spun him around and kissed him full on the lips. He got surprised but began to kiss back and he was in control to. It ended after about a minute and they sat down to rest. When they sat down though they were right next to each other. It had gotten unnaturally cold. Artemis saw Percy shiver as the cold seeped through his thin clothing. She pulled him into a hug trying to keep him warm. After a short while he became limp and she check to see if her was all right then noticed he was asleep. When he woke up again he was resting next to Artemis. he thought of Apollo and how he knows all he got scared and mentioned this to Artemis but she told him that she was blocking all attempted views of them.

Percy- "How far is it until we reach civilization?"

Artemis- "We should be there in about four hours."

Percy- "OK thanks."

Artemis- "It was really nice to talk."

Percy- "Yea it was thanks."

she turned to him and he knew that they were only a few minutes from civilization. He smiled at her then hugged her thanking her for the help with a kiss as well. She kissed back and forced him into a tree as they kissed for the longest time they thought of ever she broke away letting him go into the camp. He got in the camp and was swarmed with people he ignored them and went straight to his cabin. It had gotten late real fast and slept for the rest of the day.

**Artemis's POV**

"Damn these hormones!" she thought as she walked in Olympus. She always thought of the way she loved how the kiss felt. She was fighting about if she wanted to shoot Aphrodite for what happened and thought she should. While she sat at the Counsel she thought about it so much that she missed the entire conversation. Later on she asked Athena what happened.

Athena- "They decided to make Perseus a God."

Artemis- "I thought you had to have full vote?"

Athena- "We did."

Artemis- "I don't remember putting my had up."

Athena- "Well you did and looked happy at the decision."

Artemis- "Hmm."

she left Athena alone and went walking towards a fountain in her palace she found one she placed in her room. The hunters where training so they would not be able to disturb her while she talked with Percy. She messaged him while he was sleeping and woke him up by accident.

Percy- "What the he.. oh its you Artemis what do you need?"

Artemis- "Sorry if I woke you."

Percy- "Its ok I slept a lot anyways. So what do you need?"

Artemis- "Everyone decided to make you a God."

Percy- "I thought I told them I wouldn't?"  
Artemis- "They wont take no for an answer now."

Percy- "When am I expecting to be called there."

Artemis- "I don't know hey haven't told me yet."

Percy- "OK well thanks for the information see you later."

**Percy's POV**

Percy could not fall back asleep so he decided to go the beach. He grabbed the coke he brought to camp and went out there it was around 5 in the morning. He sat on the beach and drank his coke he was sure that if he was found out here he would be punished. He stayed out here and continued to admire the ocean when he finished his drink he threw the can in the garbage and decided to go to his fathers palace. When he go to the gates they opened for him. He walked to the Palace and found his dad deep in thought.

Percy- "Hey dad."

Poseidon- "Percy I did not expect you to come here."

Percy- "I got up early and couldn't fall asleep."

Poseidon- "I have news."

Percy- "What is it?"  
Poseidon- "We are making you a God."

Percy- "I guess they wont take no for an answer?"  
Poseidon- "No they wont."

Percy left after talking for a bit with his father. When he reappeared on the beach some of the campers were looking for him when they found him he must have not looked happy so they did not ask where he was. He sat and ate in silence at his table. Everyone knew he must have had something bad happen in order to get him this pissed. He was afraid Dionysus would announce the decision at lunch or dinner. The campers really wanted to know why Percy would give Dionysus the stay quiet stare. It was Friday so they had there capture the flag game. Percy was teamed up with Aphrodite, Apollo, and the Hades cabins. The Aphrodite girls were looking at him and gossiping to each other. He was really unlucky and got stuck with his bow since his father wanted to adjust Riptide.

Percy- "We are so screwed."  
Nico- "What makes you say that?"  
Percy- "Think about it I am holding a bow I suck with those remember?"

Nico- "Oh yea your right."

Percy was nervous and edgy Aphrodite cabin kept starring him down which did not help him. He ran forward as the game started. He jumped to a tree and got on top. He grabbed an arrow while he crouched down. He saw two Ares kids walking through the forest and thought "Here goes nothing." he let the arrow lose and it hit one of them on the arm. He pulled more and more arrows nailing targets everywhere. Everyone looked around but could not find the shooter. Annabeth saw who it was and was so shocked she did not notice she got hit. When there was just the defense left he jumped down with one arrow left out of fifty. He was surprised at how many people he hit and he hadn't missed. He saw a guard and raised his bow but a sword was found at his neck. He looked an saw Pollux with the sword. Everyone watched as he took Percy's bow and arrow. Percy quickly punched him in the face grabbed the bow and arrow and shot the guard and ran after the flag. When he got there h noticed the Hephaestus running after him. The flag was at the top of Zeus's fist so Percy jumped like crazy grabbed the flag and searched for a way out. All of the campers besides he and the cabin were busy dealing with wounds and fighting.

Percy- "Shit."

Nico- "Percy run!"

Percy- "Dammit."

Percy ran like hell he made it to the pond when he heard ten arrows flying at him. He turned and got hit by five. He did not wear armor that day and got royally screwed. He stopped the rest with a water wall. He gripped the arrows in pain. He stumbled over to the other side and fell on his back. After he fell and people ran over he was transported away from the site. Three of the gods were waiting for him to Appear on Olympus. When he Appeared he fell back and hit the floor with a thud.

**Artemis's POV**

Poseidon, Hermes, and I were waiting for Percy to arrive on Olympus as his father transported him there so we could talk about his being a god, where he would stay for training in being a god and on Olympus or under the sea, and what god he would be. When he Arrived we smiled but it dropped as he feel backwards with Arrows in him, he was alive but in serious pain.

Artemis- "Apollo!"

Apollo- "What do you need sis?"

Artemis- "Look moron."

Apollo- "What the hell happened?"

Dionysus- "I can tell you he was in a capture the flag and forgot to put armor on."

Poseidon- "Apollo heal him."

Apollo- "Of course."

Apollo quickly healed him and I had to make the illusion that nothing was going on so we put him in a room on Olympus and I went back to my palace. When I got there I called for Thalia to quickly get to my room. Thalia ran in and asked what she needed.

Artemis- "Your friend Percy was injured."

Thalia- "What happened?"

Artemis- "He was shot with five arrows and is on Olympus healing."

Thalia- "May I go see him?"  
Artemis- "Of course."

Thalia- "Is everything ok?"

Artemis- "Of course."

she sat down and waited for the day to end. She was happy she was able to help him out by letting his arrows fly straight. She did not notice the other arrows flying at him though. She guessed it was Apollo's work.

**Thalia's POV**

when she heard that Percy was hurt she was eager to be gone and when she was told she could go she ran as fast as she could. When she found the room he was in he was asleep. She sat down next to him. He woke up some time later and realized who was sitting next to his bed. She was so pissed she punched him in the gut.

Perch- "Ow what was that for?"  
Thalia- "For getting hurt."

Percy- "Damn."

Thalia- "What happened?"

Percy- "I don't know I had the flag got hit five times and made it across the territory line."

Thalia- "your such an idiot sometimes."

Thalia left and went back to Artemis's palace to continue training the new recruits to be hunters. She left Percy there more confused than ever. When she got back she headed straight for the training grounds to get back to the lessons.

**Annabeth's POV**

when Percy got hit she thought he would be fine. She saw him stumble over the territory line before falling down. When she got somewhat close she caught sight of him before he was transported away. He was hurt and bleeding badly. What surprised everyone was where did he go. They looked at where he was moments ago and saw some blood. Chiron suspected where he was right now but was not sure.

Annabeth- "Chiron where did he go?"

Chiron- "I don't know."

Annabeth- "Nico do you know who hit every one?"

Nico- "What huh?"

Annabeth- "Do you know who shot everyone?"

Nico- "Percy."  
Annabeth- "Your wrong it couldn't he stinks with a bow."

Nico- "I watched him."

**Artemis's POV**

she had gone to check on Percy once Thalia came back when she got there she noticed he was sitting down not feeling any pain from what happened. She sighed in relief when she saw he was alright. He looked at her and smiled she smiled back lightly.

Artemis- "What happened?"

Percy- "I got shot in a game of capture the flag."

Artemis- "I am glad you are all right."

Apollo- "Aw my sister has a crush."

Artemis- "Brother I will shoot you."

Apollo- "Alright calm down I just came by to see how Percy was doing."

Artemis- "Well as you can see he is fine."

Apollo- "Oh you want some alone time eh?"

Artemis- "Shut up!"

Apollo- "Fine sis."

Percy- "What made him so annoying?"

Artemis- "That I don't know."

Percy- "Well what did you guys want since you brought me here?"

Artemis- "Just some things about you being a God."

Percy- "Oh ok."

Artemis- "I really am happy your ok."

before he could say anything she leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised for about five seconds then he started to kiss back. She ended it with a smile but mostly because of the fact that Poseidon was coming to the room. She left the room bumping into Poseidon on the way out.

**Percy's POV**

he had no time to say anything to respond because she kissed him before he could say anything. He was shocked at first but after his shock went away he began to kiss back loving the way it felt. When she ended it she smiled and he was confused but understood why when she left and Poseidon came in. he smiled at Poseidon.

Poseidon- "Good you ok."

Percy- "So when is this meeting thing about me becoming a God?"

Poseidon- "Tomorrow."

Percy left and went to a fountain finding a golden Drachma and used it to message Chiron. He was at the table with the war counsel discussing ways to find Percy. No one noticed the message yet and Percy took pleasure in watching them talk. He was surprised by Apollo who said hey to him asking what he was doing. He told him to be quiet but he guess's this came out louder than he meant it to everyone turned to find him standing there having an argument with Apollo. He pinched the bridge of his nose then told Apollo to shut up. He finally noticed the everyone found out he was watching.

Percy- "Hey guys I figured I would call you."

Chiron- "So your on Olympus we will send the van."

Percy- "Um well there is kind of a problem with that."

Chiron- "What kind of Problem."

Apollo- Well..."

Percy- "Shut up! Chiron can I speak with you alone?"

Chiron- "Sure. Meeting dismissed."

Percy- "Thank Gods."

Chiron- "What do you need to talk about."

Percy- "Well apparently I am becoming a God."

Chiron- "Oh that's why."

Percy- "I also am going to get trained."

**Grover's POV**

I was told by the kids that were at the meeting to listen in on them to see why they had to talk alone. I did not expect to hear much considering hearing is had to do when there is whispering behind you. I sighed and only caught small amounts. I heard god and training but other than that. I walked into the room as Percy said his last sentence.

Percy- "Do not mention this to anyone."

Chiron- "I wont."

Grover- "Hey Percy."

Percy- "Hey man."

Grover- "Whats going on?"

Percy- "Nothing."

Poseidon- "Percy!"

Percy- "I had better go."

**Artemis's POV**

when I got back to the palace I must have had a faint smile on my face as Thalia asked me why I was so happy. I just told her that it was no reason. I walked into my room and rested for a while until I got a message from Hermes that a Meeting was taking place about what God Percy would be. She appeared in the throne room Percy was not attending because of a request by his father.

Zeus- "Poseidon what Powers should he have over your domain."

Poseidon- "I will give him waves and currents."

Zeus- "So the god of waves then?"

Apollo- "I like the name."

Artemis- "I see no problem with it."

every God and Goddess agreed to his name and Powers. The only other problem they had was who would train him and why he would have that person as the trainer. Aphrodite got a great idea for who should train him.

Aphrodite- "I think it should be Artemis."  
Zeus- "Why though."

Aphrodite- "Athena hates him, You dislike him, I like him to much. Hermes is to busy."

Zeus- "Hmm anything else to add?"

Aphrodite- "Apollo will teach him something he does not need to be taught."

Zeus- "What about Hera or Dionysus?"

Aphrodite- "Hera is busy, and Dionysus hates kids, Artemis is only neutral towards him."

Poseidon- "And why cant I?"

Aphrodite- "Favoritism."

Zeus- "I agree since there is no counter argument."

Artemis Gave her a questioning look as to why she would choose her and not herself. When the counsel was over Artemis waited for her to say something but when she did not she approached her asking the question.

Artemis- "Why me?"  
Aphrodite- "Its all part of my plan."

Artemis- "Great."

**Normal POV**

not much time had gone by until he was aloud to go back into the throne room. He decided to use the training grounds on Olympus to train he got really tired before Artemis walked in and trained herself. He watched her for a while but did not do anything much after a while he fell asleep. Artemis noticed he was asleep and did not want to leave him here so she picked him up and brought him back to his room. When she set him down she kissed him he woke up but she told him to go to sleep. She left for her Palace after that.

**Percy's POV**

It must have been a while since he fell asleep what surprised him the most was he woke up to Artemis kissing him. She told him to go to sleep and he did. When he woke up again he was wide awake and decided to walk around Olympus. he had a horrible felling someone was watching him this moment. he looked around but could not find anyone. he had his sword with him and it was ready. he looked around constantly. he did not watch where he was going so he found himself in the arena. When he turned to leave he found himself surrounded by hunters. he slowly backed up away from them and looked for an opening. he could not find one.

Percy- "What is going on?"

Thalia- "We are going to fight you."

Percy- "Why?"

Thalia- "We need someone to train with."

Percy- "OK lets do it."

Percy desperately looked for an exit but it seemed that only one was past them. He looked for anything that might help him in this fight. He found a shield and strapped it on once he got it on he raised it. Once it was up it got hit with a lightning arrow which he knew was owned by Thalia. The power was so strong he flew backwards into the wall. Thalia winched as she saw him hit it. He got up and he ran at them with his shield up and his sword pulled back. Thalia dropped her bow and pulled out two hunting knifes and went on the defense. He got to the point of barely making it out of the arena but was pushed back. He forgot about the girls behind him and got hit twice. He dodged the rest of the arrows and was pushed back as far as the wall. He was stuck there they pinned his arm with the shield on the wall. He grinned at them as they raised their bows to shoot him. Thalia had a lightning arrow. And shot it at him it hit his leg and he cursed in pain then laughed at them.

Thalia- "What are you laughing at?"

Percy- "Oh nothing."

Percy ripped his arm from the wall he ground his teeth in pain and walked out of the arena tired and injured. He laughed at how that could be just training. He waited for the next few days to go by that way he could be a God. Every now and then Artemis or Poseidon would visit him as he would go over the powers he would have. Artemis would always end there discussion with a kiss she did it once when Apollo was around but she did not know. Apollo pestered him for the entire week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: New god solves some problems**

**Percy's POV**

he could not help but think at how annoying the gods can get when they argue. He really wanted to tell them to shut up but was not a god yet so he was afraid of dying. He did not think to listen to there conversation considering he was eager for it to end so he can become a god already.

Poseidon- "Zeus he is the son of the sea he should live there!"

Zeus- "NO! I do not have anyone that controls the sea living on Olympus."

Poseidon- "Fine he shall stay here so long as he is able to stay in the ocean anytime he wants."

Zeus- "I will agree to that."

Poseidon- "Very well now lets get another god."

Zeus- "This will hurt a little bit."

Dionysus- "Define a little bit."

Percy- "This is not helping my resolve."

he sat and waited for them to begin. He got zapped by a cold type of power that hurt all over. He scowled at the pain and waited for it to end. He ended up gripping the edge of the seat so hard he put his finger prints in it. When he got up he did not feel any different. They brought him to the beach and wanted him to make the biggest wave he could summon. He made a wave as tall as the empire state building. They did not expect him to be that powerful when they told him to transport to Olympus he did. The went a minute later and found him there waiting. He asked them why they took so long. They all left and went to there own palaces on Olympus. He still did not have one so he decided to pay camp a visit. He had already asked if he could stay at camp for a while and they would let him.

Percy- "Hey Chiron how is it going.?"

Chiron- "Good."

Percy- "DO you mind if I stay here?"

Chiron- "No I do not Go..."  
Percy- "Just use my name I don't want anyone to know just yet."

Chiron- "Of course Percy."

when dinner came around he had told Dionysus that no one was to know about him being a god. He was weary of everything that was going on. Grover came over and got wide eyed when he realized Percy was a God. Percy quickly told him to not tell anyone and to keep speaking his name Percy when talking to him. Percy let go of him and Grover knew that meant to not do anything he wouldn't do if Percy was just himself and not a God. He looked around at the campers wondering if they felt his presence. He would see one look around but other than that they could not seem to find out who it was. He watched everyone when he was there. He was weary in capture the flag as he did not want to bleed. Nico was suspicious of him. During capture the flag Nico "Accidentally" cut him. When he realized this he healed quickly but not before Nico noticed the golden blood.

Percy- "Nico if you tell anyone I will kill you."

Nico- "Its ok Percy I wont say anything."

Percy- "Now listen I am sure every one can sense my presence."

Nico- "I certainly can."

Percy- "Yes I know but I cant tell anyone yet."

Percy left him there and ran to get the flag. At dinner Hermes appeared and gave him a letter. When he opened it and read it he knew he had to get to Olympus since this was his last day he did not mind. He knew it was a counsel. He went to Dionysus and whispered what he was going to do about getting there. Dionysus nodded and told him to hurry. Dionysus distracted everyone long enough for Percy to transport himself to Olympus. As he left there was a loud crack. Dionysus left with him.

**Artemis's POV**

she sat there as Percy appeared in front of everyone siting down in his throne. Zeus directly told him to go with Artemis after the counsel. He knew he was to follow her so he could learn to use his powers. When the counsel ended he followed her out. She was extremly happy to have him along but held a straight face. When she got to the palace he hesitated before entering she did not know why. She lead him in and found him a spare room. Thalia saw him walk in with Artemis and went to ask why.

**Thalia's POV**

she walked towards the two who were having a very lengthy discussion. When she got by them she could feel two gods presence but could not find the other god near her. She went up with a confused look.

Thalia- "What is he doing here not that I don't like seeing him I just want to know?"

Artemis- "Have you not already guessed it?"

Thalia- "No what."

Percy- "Ha ha ha really you don't know?"

Thalia- "No and what is so funny?"

Percy- "Artemis you should tell her."

Artemis- "Percy is a God now."

Thalia- "What?"  
Percy- "You see she is dumbfounded."

Thalia- "Then why is he here?"

Artemis- "I am chosen to train him to be a god a minor one but he will be a major one soon."

Percy- "Yep that's it.

Thalia- "Do the campers know?"

Percy- "No and I don't plan on telling them yet."

Thalia- "Oh ok."

**Percy's POV**

he thinks about the trip the goddess of hunt was going on and how he would have to go with her since he still had to train. Artemis had once visited him when the hunters had left to the arena. He meet her and they talked and like always she kissed him goodbye.

Percy- "So Thalia what do you do on your free time?"

Thalia- "Why do you want to know?"

Percy- "I am bored and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

Thalia- "OK I really want to see Grover and Juniper again."

Percy- "Then lets go."

Percy brought Thalia and him straight to Grover and Juniper who were talking and walking. Percy hugged both of them and they talked for a while. Percy wanted to go talk with his other friends but they did not know he was a God yet. Hermes surprised him with a message from Artemis. He disliked the fact that he had to go back to Olympus for a meeting with Artemis mostly because of having to leave his friends here but then again he did want to go back to see her.

Percy- "Lets go Thalia Artemis wishes to see me."

Thalia- "OK Percy see yea Grover, bye Juniper."

Grover- "Bye Thalia tell Artemis I said hi."

Juniper- "Bye Thalia."

Percy- "Grover will you ever get over Artemis?"

Grover- "Maybe."

Juniper- "HEY!"

Grover- "Fine fine now I will."

**Artemis's POV**

she waited until she felt that he was in the courtyard. She walked out and lead him to the study she used. He had a very confused look on his face. She smiled and told him about a hunting trip they would be going on.

Percy- "Well have a good time then."  
Artemis- "Your coming with us."

Percy- "Why would you want me around I might spook the thing."

Artemis- "I was told to train you so I am while we hunt it."

Percy- "Alright when do we leave?"

Artemis- "IN a few minutes."

Percy- "Oh well I better get ready."

Artemis- "I will come and get you when we leave."

**Aphrodite's POV**

she grinned as she felt the love between the to Gods grow. She frowned when they left each other to get ready for some hunt. She decided to give Percy a visit to give him advice on what to do next time they meet. She could see him go stiff as she walked into the room. He turned preparing himself to run. She smiled slightly and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Aphrodite- "You really should have kissed her."

Percy- "Oh now your giving me advice."

Aphrodite- "Yes next time kiss her."

Percy- "Why are you giving me advice?"

Aphrodite- "I may not enjoy it but you to love each other so I have to get over it."

Percy- "Can you please stop talking so I can get ready to go?"

**Thalia's POV**

she knew something was wrong she could hear two voices from behind Percy's door. When she listened harder she noticed that the other voice was Aphrodite she seemed to be giving him some advice. She waited until Aphrodite left the room then she ran in asking a million questions at once.

**Percy's POV**

he waited for a very short while until Aphrodite left. He sighed in frustration at how to the point she was. He started back to getting ready until Thalia busted through his door asking a million questions at once.

Percy- "SON OF A BITCH!"

Thalia- "Percy what were you guys just talking about?"

Percy- "Nothing."

Artemis- "What happened I heard a yell?"

Percy- "Nothing just got pissed and surprised."

**Artemis's POV**

she just finished Packing my small bag and sat down to wait for the rest of the hunters to get ready. She noticed Thalia wasn't there but her bag was packed. She heard Percy yell out "SON OF A BITCH!" she ran out to find out why he was screaming that.

Percy- "Nothing."

Artemis- "What happened I heard a yell?"

Percy- "Nothing I just got pissed and surprised."

she waited until his small bag was packed and he followed her to the field where they were going to leave from. Artemis told him where they wee going. Percy told her he needed to see his mom first before going to where they would start searching. He transported out leaving her there wondering why he needed to see them.

**Percy's POV**

he had just left Artemis there waiting for the hunters to be ready to go to the site when he Appeared in his living room. He called out for his mom and he found her in the kitchen surprised at his sudden arrival.

Percy- "Hey mom."

Sally- "What is going on?"

Percy- "Nothing much I came to see you guys before I leave."

Sally- "Oh ok well it was nice seeing you."

Percy- "Bye."

he thought that was surprisingly quick for him and decided to go to the area Artemis was supposed to be at. He found her there waiting for him along with the rest of the hunters. He remembered that the gods can turn into different animals. He thought about it for a bit then mentioned this to Artemis she smiled at his thought.

**Artemis's POV**

she listened to what he had to say to her about the gods turning into different animals when they want to. She smiled when she heard his thought about turning into an animal. She was going to explain to him how to do that when she heard a voice talking up front.

Artemis- "OK focus really hard on the animal you want to be."

Percy- "OK why though?"

Artemis- "you wanted to know and I hear a voice."

Percy- "Oh."

**Percy's POV**

when he heard what she had to say he immediately focused on being a hawk. When he opened his eyes he looked around and found himself to be a hawk. Artemis had turned into a bluejay he heard the noise come closer and flapped his wings flying high into the air to get a good look at the people. He landed on a branch near by and cocked his head to his right looking at the people walk by. He nearly fell off the tree when he saw who it was. He saw Annabeth and Grover it looked like they were running from something. He lost focus on him being a bird and fell off the tree in human form. He could hear Artemis laughing in his head. When he regained his focus in his eyes he saw Annabeth and Grover looking at him with confused looks.

Percy- "Shit."

Grover- "Hmm this is interesting."

Annabeth- "What is it?"

Percy- "Grover you say anything you die."

Grover- "Hmm I wonder?"  
Annabeth- "Grover what the hell is going on."

Percy- "Well I will just be leaving then."

Annabeth- "Wait we need help."  
Percy- "With what?"

Annabeth- "An evil ancient monster is following us."

Percy- "Oh the irony."

Annabeth- "What do you mean?"

he laughed as Artemis walked out with the hunters. She looked at him like he was crazy for not respecting them much. He just waited until she figured out the change with him. He frowned as she could not figure it out. He smiled at knowing something she does not then thought of how she would react and frowned again.

Percy- "Wow you really cant tell?"

Annabeth- "Tell what?"

Grover- "That Percy is a God."

Annabeth- "Quit joking around."

Percy- "He is not and I am not."

Annabeth- "Really well then prove it."

Percy- "What do you want me to do?"

Annabeth- "Turn into an Animal."

Percy- "Ha I was that hawk you passed by."

Annabeth- "Prove it turn into a dog."

Percy- "What kind?"

Annabeth- "A golden retriever."

Percy smirked at her sureness that he was not a god. He focused on the dog and about five seconds later he transformed into one. He looked at her and she was quiet and shocked. He turned back and laughed. He tensed when he saw the monster appear behind her. He pulled the two behind him and turned his back to keep them safe. The hunters jumped apart and fired. The monster swiped his claws across Percy's back. Artemis killed the beast quickly. When she saw the wound she was shocked.

Percy- "Gods damn that hurt."

Artemis- "Wow I never saw a monster who could do that much damage."

Percy- "What do you mean?"

Percy turned his back on Grover and Annabeth and quickly talked with her about what she meant. He flinched as he felt a hand brush his cuts. He turned to find Golden Ichor on her fingers. He grabbed a mirror that he spawned and looked. He raised his eyebrows in surprise then went to grabbing some nectar from his bag. He continued to follow the hunters as Annabeth and Grover Followed him.

Annabeth- "Why are you with the hunters?"

Percy- "I am learning how to be a god from Artemis."

Annabeth- "Really?"

Percy- "Artemis. τι θα κάνουμε τώρα γι 'αυτούς?"

Artemis- "Take them with us for now."

Percy- "Hmm and to answer your question yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: secret is spilled**

**A/N I just realized that the summary I sounded like Dionysus in the book.**

**Percy's POV**

he really did not want to have an argument when at Olympus that day he was pissed as it is from the monster attack. He had just gotten there when Annabeth was pulled out of her shock. She watched him very carefully. When he entered the throne room he went towards his and sat down. Much to his relief until he found Aphrodite walking towards him. He frowned wondering what she wanted now. She smiled since he and Artemis where in the room together but smiled even more since they had an audience. He scowled and asked her to meet him in the garden. When he got there he found Aphrodite waiting on a bench.

Percy- "IF YOU SAY ANYTHING IN FRONT OF THEM I WILL KILL YOU!"

Aphrodite- "COME ON PERCY I AM JUST HAVING SOME FUN!"  
Percy- "I DON'T CARE ONE OF THESE DAYS THAT FUN IS GOING TO HURT ONE OF US."

Aphrodite- "Fine I will stop just stop yelling.

Percy- "Thank you."

he was still pissed when he walked back into the room especially when he sat down and got a glance from everyone there. He scowled and just reverted his attention back to what Grover was saying. When they finished they noticed that Percy was cautiously watching Aphrodite. Apollo did not get the message so Percy gave him a death induced glare as he was about to say something. When he almost said another word Percy launched himself across the room and began to Strangle Apollo. The Gods that were walking in glanced at them and walked by. His friends and the hunters watched him intently the hunters were rooting him on but Annabeth and Grover looked shocked at him. When he got his point across to Apollo he went to his throne Poseidon looked at him since he can sense the giant waves everywhere from Percy's anger. He calmed down and found out what was the argument between Zeus and Poseidon this time was about. When he found the middle ground he suggested it and the gods agreed ending the counsel early. He ended up in his room sitting down. Annabeth was there with Grover as they talked to him.

Percy- "SO why were you guys out there again?"

Annabeth- "We went into the forest around the camp and got lost."

Percy- "OK but why?"

Annabeth- "I was hunting some monsters and he followed."

Percy- "Hmm well that is interesting."

Grover- "Percy what happened?"

Percy- "Nothing why?"

Grover- "You sounded pissed."

Percy- "It is some personal business that Apollo and Aphrodite are bugging me about."

Grover- "Ah well good luck."

Percy- "Aren't you guys staying overnight?"

Annabeth- "Yes we are we will have a room closer to the throne room."

Percy- "OK well have some fun."

they left after an hour of talking and Percy laid back. He rested with his back to the wall. He sensed a God or Goddess was coming closer to the room. He waited and saw Artemis walk in an close the door so they can talk in private. He raised an eyebrow at what she was doing. She smiled and sat down next to him.

Percy- "So how is it going?"

Artemis- "My brother constantly bothers me."

Percy- "Should I do something about it?"

Artemis- "No it will just cause more problems."

Percy- "OK."  
Artemis- "That fight between you and Apollo was intense."

Percy- "It was wasn't it well he could not keep his mouth shut."  
Artemis- "That is a skill he has not learned yet."

Percy- "What do you mean yet it is not possible for him to learn it."

Artemis- "Ha that is so true."

Percy- "This is nice."

Artemis- "Its fun to."

she laid a head on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. He waited for a while and they sensed a god running towards his room. She knew she had to leave so she kissed him goodbye. She wasn't fast enough when Aphrodite busted through the door taking a picture. Percy looked pissed at her and Artemis sighed even though she was pissed.

**Artemis's POV**

she had just kissed him when Aphrodite busted through the door taking a picture. She looked at Percy and found him very pissed at Aphrodite. She sighed and thought "DAMMIT! why her?" she looked at Aphrodite thinking about putting a arrow through her head. Percy grabbed the camera and held it from her. Aphrodite whined and repeatedly reached for the camera.

Aphrodite- "Percy give it back."

Percy- "No you have a picture of that."

Aphrodite- "So I wont show anyone."

Percy- "Swear on the river of Styx."

Aphrodite- "I swear."

Percy- "Fine here."

Artemis- "Why did you do that?"

Aphrodite- "It was so cute and I was only going to show Apollo and maybe some other gods."

Percy- "Wow you really like torturing me?"

Aphrodite- "Yep."

Artemis- "just go please."

Aphrodite- "Fine bye."

Artemis- "See you tomorrow."

Percy- "Where were we?"

Artemis- "Find out."

**Percy's POV**

he shut the door again and hugged her. She leaned in and kissed him before stating that she had to go. He let her leave and waited for all hell to come raining. He found Apollo the next day looking at a camera in surprise then looked at Percy and raised his eyebrows. He moaned and grabbed the Camera and threw it in his room. He ran off to go ask Aphrodite why Apollo had the camera.

Percy- "Why did Apollo have the camera?"

Aphrodite- "It must have fallen out of my purse."

Percy- "Dammit."

Aphrodite- "I wonder how many Gods saw that?"

Percy- "You had better hope Apollo knows when to not say something."

Aphrodite- "Oh getting Pissed are we."  
Percy- "Damn right I am pissed."

Poseidon- "What is going on here?"

Percy- "Nothing."

Poseidon- "Then lets get in our seats and begin."

he was extremly bored during the whole counsel and leaned on his right arm. He watched his friends sit patiently for the gods to finish so Percy could go with them to the camp. He payed more attention to the conversation until it ended. He went to his room and grabbed his sword. He turned and found Aphrodite standing there.

Aphrodite- "Where are you going."

Percy- "Tell Artemis I am going to the camp."

Aphrodite- "going to see your friends."

Percy- "Yes I am."

Aphrodite- "All right I will tell your girlfriend."

Percy- "Just shut up please."

Percy left the room and walked after his friends. When he got to the bottom of the empire state building he noticed his car right outside. He got in and drove them to the camp. When he got there he was a little nervous about having them know. He had a plan and told Annabeth about it. She agreed and told the campers about the little battle they were going to have. Everyone was interested and went to the arena to see it. Percy's true god for started to flicker in his room as he was nervous. He relaxed and got ready to fight Annabeth.

Percy- "Good luck."

Annabeth- "Yea I will need it I am versing a God."

Percy- "I will go easy on you."

Annabeth- "HA."

Percy was nervous again about being out in the open. He stayed under lots of armor but was weary of what Annabeth could do. He slowly closed up towards her waiting for any attack. She stood still until he was close enough to where she came at him. At first he was determined to not get hit but remembered he was supposed to. His blade faltered and she stabbed through his Armor. He pulled back holding his wound and cam at her. She suspected a trick but flew under his guard and stabbed him again pulling all the way down his left arm. He fell on his knew. And she brought he knee into his face. He fell backwards out cold he did not expect to actually get hit that hard.

**Chiron's POV**

he was watching the battle expecting a falter from Percy to get the info out making it look like an accident. He saw it but Percy covered it up quickly. Annabeth came up and cut along his entire left arm. Then kneed him in the face. He watched Percy fall backwards out cold and announced the winner as Annabeth.

**Percy's POV**

he just came back after hearing the winners name ring in his ears. He got up and held his left Arm while smirking at Annabeth until he heard a gasp and his smile dropped. He turned and bolted into his changing room. He noticed he was to slow as everyone at once gasped. He looked around and found Clarisse with her mouth hanging open. He laughed as he let his wounds heal quickly. What a better way for it to come out. He walked out of the arena into darkness and looked around. He heard a faint whistling and found a gash on his arm.

Percy- "DAMMIT!"

Clarisse- "Its true."

Percy- "OK did you not see the blood."

Clarisse- "Guys its true."

Percy- "OH great let me guess the whole camp is here?"

Clarrise- "Yea."

Percy- "Well then you might want to look away."

Clarisse- "Why?"

Percy- "I am talking to them because I am going to beat you."

Clarisse- "Ha that's good Prissy."

Percy- "Hello God remember?"  
Clarrise- "Dammit."

Annabeth- "Come on Percy show them what you can do."

Percy- "What kind of animal do you guys want me to turn into?"

Conner- "Phoenix."

Percy- "OK."

he concentrated on one and turned into it he flew up to the bar above the door to look at everyone. He looked around at all of the campers in awe. He rolled his eyes and opened his wings preparing to fly when he got a Message from Hermes. He transformed back and read the letter from Zeus he scowled. They looked at him. He just disappeared and appeared on Olympus. Where Zeus told him to stay up here for a while. He stayed in his room most of the time and rested. He got a visit by Artemis which was rudely stopped by Aphrodite. After she left did they go back to the conversation and the kiss.

**Artemis's POV**

she waited for him to get back from the camp. When he did he stayed in his room for a while resting. She visited him and they had a nice conversation. They were in a long nice kiss when Aphrodite got another photo this time when they were tongue locked. She could not help but stop with a smile then turn towards Aphrodite and ask why she was here again.

Aphrodite- "I am not the only one here."

Apollo- "Hey sis wow that was much."

Percy- "What the fuck?"

Apollo- "Calm down man we wont tell so long as we get to know about it."

Percy- "You let anyone know and your head is mine."

Apollo- "Fine man."

they left with big smirks on there faces which only and her more. Percy tried to calm her down but could not so he did the first think that might work and kissed her again. When she felt the kiss she forgot why she was mad and left happy.

**Percy's POV**

he knew that they would spill the secret eventually. He suspected Hermes knew but wasn't sure. They kept pestering him the entire time he was on Olympus. He kept himself restrained and calm. His father told him about how in a months time he might become a major God. He knew that if he became one he either had to find someone else useful as a major god or take the place of another. He really did not want to handle any major problems at that moment but again was taken with Artemis to her palace to stay there for a week. He got to spend a lot of time with Artemis which just made him forget about his worry's.

Percy- "Artemis what do you want to do?"

Artemis- "I don't know how about you?"

Percy- "i was thinking a movie or maybe just talking."

Artemis- "I think talking is better."

Percy- "OK what do you want to talk about?"

Artemis- "How bad are they bugging you?"

Percy- "Bad enough to want to rip there heads off."

Artemis- "I feel the same way."

he was calm and quiet for a while. Artemis frowned at how quiet he was and wanted him to say something. She mostly wanted to kiss him again but she also wanted to talk. Everyday she stayed with Percy talking the more she got to be less closed and more open. He waited for something to happen and was not surprised by the kiss he got. What surprised him most was the fact that she forced her way into his mouth. They broke apart after a brief two minutes of kissing.

**Apollo's POV**

he was laughing his ass off. He knew they were going to kiss but he did not know that Artemis would do tongue. Aphrodite was next to him more surprised at the fact. They watched through the pool of water they had set up. He waited and they broke apart they stopped watching and the pool disappeared.

Apollo- "Well I did not expect that."

Aphrodite- "Me neither and I normally can."

Apollo- "Well lets go visit them."

Aphrodite- "Yea I went to hear if it was good or not."

**Percy's POV**

they finished the kiss and hugged for a while until Apollo and Aphrodite walked in asking questions once the door was shut. He was really irritated but one of the questions they asked was about the make out.

Apollo- "Who was it?"

Percy- "Were you watching us?"

Apollo- "Yes how was it."

Artemis- "I want to know to."

Percy- "Fine for you I will admit it was great."

Artemis- "Thanks your right it was."

Aphrodite- "I did not expect that and normally I expect anything to do with love."

Artemis- "Leave please before the hunters come in and ask even more questions."

Aphrodite- "I will not leave you to alone."

Percy- "Great now bye."

he was relaxing after there questions when the door burst open and he smacked his head against the wall by accident. When he looked Thalia was asking why they were just here. Percy told her that they were her to discuss some things with them. He rested his head against the wall. Artemis put her neutral face on and waited for her to leave. He smirked as she left shutting the door. Artemis was cautious about every thing around her. He remembered that he really needed to talk with Poseidon. He told Artemis where he was going and left. When he found Poseidon he was sitting in his throne.

Percy- "Dad how do I get Apollo and Artemis to stop bugging me?"

Poseidon- "What are they bugging about?"

Percy- "Eh well personal but still how do you stop them."

Poseidon- "I would just ignore them or stay away from them."

Percy- "Hmm well thanks."

Poseidon- "I will find out what is making them bother you though even if you don't tell me."

Percy- "Please just stay out of it for now."

Poseidon- "I will wait."

**Artemis's POV**

she watched him leave the palace to go find his father. She sighed and went looking for Apollo so she could beat the crap out of him. When she found him he was speaking with Aphrodite. Artemis frowned and waited for him to get a little closer so she can shoot him. When he saw her he frowned and ran. She sighed and ran after him shooting arrows the entire time. He ran past Percy and Percy stepped in the way of an arrow. Apollo used this to grab his own bow. Percy grabbed the arrow out of mid air. He looked and found Artemis with her bow and Apollo with his. She gave him a glare for not moving so she could shot Apollo.

Artemis- "Move Percy."  
Percy- "Sorry but no."

Apollo- "Percy move now."

Percy- "NO DAMMIT!"

**Percy's POV**

he was waiting for them to do something. His father watched intently at what was happening. He waited and felt there glares move to him. He knew they were going to shot at him to move him out of the way. He waited the both shot at him. He had his sword ready and blocked arrow after arrow from them. Until they shot at the same time he blocked Apollo's arrow but got hit by Artemis's after about an hour of exchanges of Arrows they ran out. He had gotten hit twenty times. He bleed slowly and waited for them to something. Artemis had lost her anger after seeing how bad he was hurt. He knew that even the gods could pass out from blood loss. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He passed out after his fifth time of blacking out.

**Artemis's POV**

when she saw him lose focus on what was happening she got worried. She knew first hand that gods can pass out from blood loss to. She was horrified at what she did to him. She saw him sway then fall. She watched and ignored Apollo as he hit the ground. He fell just as four of the gods walked in. she knew he could not die from blood loss. She turned and ran from the spot heading for her palace.

Artemis- "Why did he have to get in the way?"

Aphrodite- "He did not want to have you angry or a fight to break out."

Artemis- "SO he did not need to."

Aphrodite- "He did not want to see you hurt."

**Apollo's POV**

he watched Percy fall with surprise. He looked at the gods walking in they had a surprised look on there face. He looked for Artemis but did not see her. He was not surprised he could tell she must be feeling horrible. Poseidon was watching Apollo expecting him to heal Percy. He was brought back to earth when he heard that he should heal Percy.

Poseidon- "Apollo heal him now."

Apollo- "OK."

**Percy's POV**

he woke up in his bed. He frowned as he remembered what happened in the throne room. What he did not know was that Artemis was sad from hurting him. When he walked around he asked questions of what happened. He found Apollo who awkwardly explained what happened and that Artemis was feeling pretty bad about hurting him. He went out and found Artemis sitting in her room crying slightly. He hugged her and held her close.

Percy- "Its ok."

Artemis- "How can you forgive me?"

Percy- "Your anger got the best of you."

Artemis- "So I hurt you."

Percy- "And I don't care I don't want you to feel bad."

Artemis- "I will since you cant prove your not angry at me."

Percy- "I bet you I can."

Artemis- "How?"

Percy- "Let me show you."

he smiled lightly and kissed her slowly. He held the kiss for a long time. He heard Artemis sigh and smile against his lips. He smiled back and let her tongue in his mouth while they fought for dominance. He put little room between them. She stopped after a while and leaned her head on his chest breathing deeply. He sighed and she sat next to him as Aphrodite walked in with a large smile on her face. He was to relaxed to care. Artemis just ignored the smile and held Percy close. He smiled the gave Aphrodite a questioning look.

Aphrodite- "Can you every wait until I am here to do that?"

Percy- "No."

Aphrodite- "Well then I will just have to watch you two."

he rolled his eyes and went back to paying attention to the girl leaning against him. He forgot all about Aphrodite as he looked at Artemis. He quickly pecked her lips. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. Aphrodite was surprised that they actually did that in front of her intentionally. He fell backwards from her in surprise when Apollo walked in. Artemis laughed at him from how surprised he was. He smacked his head against the floor by accident.

Percy- "Shit that hurt."

Apollo- "What happened I missed it?"

Aphrodite- "They were making out."

Apollo- "Really?"

Percy- "You guys don't need to watch us. Wait do they?"

Artemis- "No they don't."

he held her close as he got a evil smirk on his face and an idea that would tick off Apollo and Aphrodite. He transported the both of them to a nice cabin on the beach. Artemis was surprised at there change in scenery. He could imagine the look on those gods faces. He sat on the beach with her.

**Artemis's POV**

she watched him as he sat on the beach with nothing but swim trunks on. She looked at how he had a six pack and was tanned with a fair amount of muscle. She looked at herself and she was lean and fit with a nice tan. She did not know what to wear so she just stayed in what she was wearing now. She waited for what seamed like minutes but what had really been seconds.

Percy- "This is my favorite beach did you know that?"

Artemis- "No. It is?"  
Percy- "Yep. Its nice and clean unlike all of the area around New York."

Artemis- "Yea it is nice."

she watched him as he sat there. She could tell he wanted to go swimming with her but she never considered herself a good swimmer. She gave in and changed into a bikini skirt and top. He dragged her into the water. She floated but of course he wanted to swim more. She stayed where she was he had gotten good at surfing considering he spent so much time in the water. She had gotten cold after a while and he took her up to the beach and after drying off they changed.

**Percy's POV**

he was amazed at how good Artemis looked in a bikini. He got her to swim a little and she enjoyed it but she soon got cold so he took her back up to the beach. He dried off and after they changed he took her back up to Olympus. He said goodbye as he had to go to sleep at some point considering it was almost 11 at night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: hidden truth**

**Percy's POV**

he just woke up when he realized that it was late and that Zeus would be pissed if he did not get to the throne room soon. He ran into the room and found that no one besides Artemis and Hera where there. He had a questioning glance at all of the empty seats. Artemis explained that they waited for him to wake up so they could take him to the area the Olympians where relaxing at. He questioned why they were going any where but followed them. He found himself on a beach where the gods where sitting where they wanted but far apart so as to not cause a fight.

Percy- "Hey dad what's up?"

Poseidon- "Nothing."

Percy- "So what is this all about?"

Poseidon- "Relaxing and doing what ever."

Percy- "Oh ok."

he was calm but got bored after about 10 minutes. He saw a surf shop and grabbed a board. He was just wearing swim trunks anyways. He got out there and spawned up a decent wave. He did flips and one 360 hand grab. He could feel everything go in slow motion when he made a 720 hand grab flip after getting some major air. He did not seem to notice the gods watching him some in awe some just watching. When he looked a questioning look crossed his face. When he stopped he was tired and plopped down. On the sand. Aphrodite came and talked to him about how great it would be if she got him to kiss Artemis in front of everyone.

Percy- "Sorry but you cant control a god."

Aphrodite- "Lucky you."

Percy- "You see I wont because I do wonder what they will say but I also don't want it to be bad."

Aphrodite- "Hmm well if you keep doing crazy moves like that Artemis might not care."

Percy- "Really that is weird it does not seem to affect her."

Aphrodite- "By the way every Goddess is after you already your just improving that."

Percy- "Really wow this is bad I guess."

Aphrodite- "Just be ready for something to happen."

he could not think of anything else to do so he went right back to surfing again he pulled of a 900 spin and a double grab air. He notices that all of the Goddess's are watching him in awe. The gods are surprised at all of the moves he is pulling off. He begins to worry that the Goddess's will go crazy after a while. He thinks about it and it puts a smile on his face. Apollo is laughing at the way the Goddess's are being affected by his surfing. He pulls off a new trick where he got ten feet of air and he spins the board while kicking off flipping then lands on the board and hits the water. He laughs at there reactions the wave is coming close to an end so he rides it out the rest of the way. He sits down next to Apollo who cant stop laughing at the Goddess's.

Apollo- "Dude the girls are going to go crazy over you."

Percy- "You might want to stop laughing before they beat the crap out of you."

Apollo- "Ha that is funny."

Percy- "I am pretty sure Artemis can hurt you."

Apollo- "Hey man that's not funny."

Ares- "Not bad punk bet I can still beat you in battle."

Percy- "Come on Ares no one needs this."

Ares- "I said I would get revenge."

Percy- "Is there no ending this without battling?"  
Ares- "Nope come on scared."

Percy- "You wish."

he got up and grabbed his sword. They split about six feet away from one another. The gods and Goddess's were watching but trying to stop them at the same time. He waited until they got close enough to begin. He slashed at him but was deflected. They fought for a few minutes before Ares made his mistake. He slashed downwards and he blocked the kicked out caught him in the legs pushing him down. When Ares landed Percy put the blade to his neck. Everyone looked in awe at him for defeating the war god. When Ares admitted defeat Percy was about to get up when Ares punched him clear ten yards away from him.

Percy- "Son of a bitch that hurt."

Ares- "Ha kid."

Aphrodite- "Nice job You punched the new god."

Ares- "I did not do any lasting damage."

Percy- "Yea I am fine."

Aphrodite- "Really?"

Percy- "Yea see?" 

he stood up straight and stared at everyone when they saw he was fine. He remarked how much fun that was to fight Ares. Apollo fell backwards laughing. He remarked about if he did anything else the Goddess's might chase him forever. he told him to quit it but he watched as they all glared at him. When they looked at Percy he was scowling at Apollo. His father started laughing and told him how the fighting and surfing was great.

**Artemis's POV**

she was a little surprised at how Percy beat Ares. She smiled when he won but frowned and glared at Ares at punching him so hard. Aphrodite saw her glare and said something to Ares about it. And she was amazed to see that he was fine. She glared at Apollo since he was laughing and for what he said. She looked at Percy and saw him Scowling at Apollo. She heard what his father said and agreed with him but did not say anything aloud.

Aphrodite- "What do you think Artemis?"  
Artemis- "Hmm what?"

Aphrodite- "What do you think about the fighting and surfing."

Artemis- "It was good."

Aphrodite- "Hmm."

Athena- "You complimented a man?"  
Artemis- "Yes he did good."

Athena- "Yea your right."

Aphrodite- "Oh do you like Percy?"  
Percy- "Please stop asking questions I don't think I want to know how many of them like me."

Aphrodite- "Awe come on it will be interesting."

Percy- "NO please your embarrassing me and them."

Aphrodite- "Fine."

he rolled his eyes and sat down tired. Zeus had left before the fight to check on Olympus but never came back. He assumed the relaxation was over. He followed everyone as the went back to Olympus. When he entered he really wanted to go to sleep but waited for the counsel which consisted of arguments to end. When it ended he sleepily walked over to his room. The gods noticed how tired he was but did not say anything. Hermes visited for a while. When Artemis was almost done kissing him so she can go back to her palace.

Percy- "Aren't you surprised?"

Hermes- "No I suspected it."

Percy- "Hmm well don't tell anyone ok?"

Hermes- "I wouldn't."

Percy- "Thank you."

he watched Hermes leave with a grin on his face from the information he uncovered just by walking into Percy's room at the right moment. He watched him leave with a grin on his face. He fell asleep after a while of resting. He woke up at around six. He knew that Artemis was the only one up because she always got up early. The meet in the garden where they could kiss alone without Aphrodite budding in.

she had gotten up early and went to the garden to talk with Percy. After talking for a short while she pushed him into a wall and before he could say anything slid her tongue in his mouth. She rapped her hands in his hair and his hands were on her hips. They continued making out for about two of the three hours of they time they get alone. The last hour she talked with him.

Artemis- "How do you think will Poseidon take it?"  
Percy- "He might not mind but he may ask why."  
Artemis- "How do you think Zeus will respond?"

Percy- "He might not considering your pact."

Artemis- "I can undo it I just never had a reason to until now."

Percy- "You would really do that?" 

she smiled at him while he sat there bewildered. She looked by him expecting to see someone coming but was surprised to see no one walking towards her or him. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. She saw him smile and she waited for something to happen. She broke away after a while and talked with him again.

Percy- "Why does your brother bother us?"

Artemis- "He just loves to irritate me and you since he knows my feelings and yours."

Percy- "Well we will just have to meet here to get alone time."

Artemis- "That would be nice."

**Percy's POV**

he held her for a while more until he felt a gods presence approaching him and her. They broke apart and she left the garden for her palace to be with the hunters. He knew he would be back there soon considering he still had to get a little more training from her. Poseidon entered the garden and found Percy sitting down enjoying the flowers.

Poseidon- "I did not take you to be a flower lover."  
Percy- "I guess that is one trait I got from my mom."

Poseidon- "Speaking of which how is she?"  
Percy- "She is fine."

Poseidon- "Good ah Percy you seem to be distracted lately and are getting into fights."

Percy- "Yes I have."

Poseidon- "Why?"

Percy- "Well Aphrodite and Apollo wont stop bugging me."

Poseidon- "Since you told me you wont tell me I will ask them."

Percy- "If you find out don't bug me about it."

Poseidon- "Alright Percy."

he watched his father leave. He waited thinking about what happened with Artemis before she left. He got up after a while of thinking and headed to the throne room knowing all way that there would be an argument. He watched all of the gods including the minor ones to see if they glanced in his direction. Hermes Apollo Aphrodite and Grover glanced in his direction. He did a double take and was surprised to find Grover there waiting by the door. When the counsel ended he walked up to Grover.

Percy- "Why are you here?"  
Grover- "Dude you are with..."  
Percy- "Follow me first before saying anything."

Grover- "OK."

Percy- "OK say it."

Grover- "Are you with Aphrodite?"

Percy- "What you really thought that?"  
Grover- "Yes I did and so do the people at camp."

Percy- "NO she just bugs me."

Grover- "OK then."

Percy- "Why are you here anyways?"  
Grover- "Just came to see my best friend duh."

Percy- "Cool man I will try and visit camp more often."

Grover- "Thanks man."

he watched Grover leave and smiled at how they don't know who he really is with. He walked back to the throne room until he saw what seamed to be Tyson in walking there as well. He looked a little harder and realized it was Tyson and called for him. Tyson turned around after hearing Percy call him.

Tyson- "Percy!"  
Percy- "Hey Tyson."  
Tyson- "I heard you are a God."  
Percy- "Yep I am now."

Tyson- "Awesome I have a brother who is a God."

Percy- "Yea man you just missed Grover."

Tyson- "Goat boy scares me."

Percy- "Come on Tyson he is scared of you to."

he laughed with Tyson and they walked together into the throne room. Percy sighed as the Gods were waiting for him to sit down. He sat on his throne and Tyson was to busy watching him to hear himself be called by Zeus. Zeus sighed and called again which got his attention. He sat there watching Tyson until the counsel ended and got dragged out by Aphrodite. The gods laughed as the saw the look of pure terror cross his face. Artemis frowned not knowing what she was going to do to Percy.

**Artemis's POV**

she watched him get dragged away by Aphrodite and heard the other gods laugh at the look of pure terror on his face. She frowned not knowing how to stop what is going to happen. She soon left to go find them and stop what ever is happening. She found him in an awkward conversation with Aphrodite about how far he has gotten with Artemis. She sat down blushing and gave her a glare for asking something like that. She looked at Percy he told her he had not said anything yet.

Artemis- "Can you not ask anything so Personal?"  
Aphrodite- "NO I have to I am the love goddess after all."

Percy- "We will give you the information when we feel like it."

Aphrodite- "Hmph fine."

Artemis- "Thank you."

she smiled at Percy as Aphrodite left the garden. She found it amusing to be back in the garden again with Percy alone. She knew it would not last so she told him to go to her palace as they were going on another trip. He was not surprised but was nervous and did not want to be with the hunters since even though he tried to befriend them the only one who was somewhat nice was Thalia the others glared at him. When he entered the palace he received a glare and started to fidget. He was nervous and was surprised by everything. Thalia even got to scare him with a touch.

Thalia- "Whats wrong with you?"

Percy- "Well I am around girls that hate me."

Thalia- "Oh come on."

Percy- "They are all glaring at me."

Thalia- "No there not."

Percy- "Your not the one getting glared at."

Thalia- "Come on Percy calm down."

Percy- "No way I am afraid of being surrounded by overly hostile girls."

Thalia- "Hey I am not hostile."

Percy- "That is because you know me already."

he continued to be nervous until Artemis walked in and told him where to go. He fidgeted slightly earning a gaze from Artemis. He smiled lightly and left quickly. When he appeared he cringed slightly as he waited for the girls to pop up. He saw the girls walk out of the forest. He looked but did not seem to find Artemis or Thalia.

Percy- "Where are they?"

Anna- "She said she would appear after the camp is set up."

Percy- "Heh ok then."

he went and sat by a tree with a look of defeat. He did not expect the girls to look with curiousness towards his expression he figured they would glare. He saw the girl who talked before approach him. They saw a look of pure terror cross his face. He saw she had a questioning look on her face and cringed slightly as she asked him what was wrong.

Percy- "I don't want to make the wrong impression and you don't seem to like me much."

Anna- "Hmm it seems you are not like most men."

Percy- "I don't need enemy's."

Anna- "Most guys would begin hitting on us."

Percy- "I don't want to anger you guys."

he sat I the silence for a while. Then sighed as she walked away. He fell asleep for a while until he woke up from his light sleep by the sound of someone sneaking up on him. He woke up but kept his eyes close as they neared he spoke.

Percy- "Yes?"

Thalia- "Damn I could have sworn you were asleep."

Percy- "I was but I woke up what do you need."

Thalia "Artemis wants you to know that your tent is behind hers and far from the hunters."

Percy- "Why is that."

Thalia- "For training and so your not nervous walking through camp."

Percy- "OK thanks for the info."

**Artemis's POV**

she watched as Thalia attempted to sneak up on him and was surprised when he woke and asked why someone was approaching him. She smiled as she heard how confused Thalia was that he heard her the quietest hunter. She watched him get up after Thalia left and head towards his tent. She walked into his tent and sat down.

Percy- "Artemis I did not expect to see you here."

Artemis- "I still have to train you."

Percy- "Yea."

Artemis- "OK so lets begin."

she watched him and how he reacted with the information. He would think deeply on each thing and would hold it all. He smiled sleepily when they finished and laid out on his bed. He waited for Artemis to leave but she stayed until midnight. When the hunters were asleep she got up to leave and came over to where he was laying down and kissed him. He asked her why she waited and she told him so none of the hunters would know.

She walked back to her tent and when she got in she sat on her bed. She wished they were on Olympus where the got more privacy. She laid down and could not stop thinking of Percy when she feel asleep. She of course had no dreams. She woke up early and found that none of her hunters where up yet. She walked for a while around the camp. She randomly walked around so she was surprised when she found herself in front of Percy's tent.

**Percy's POV**

he had just gotten up. He walked out of his tent right into Artemis who was standing in front of the door. He apologized and helped her up. When she got up she lost her balance and fell into him. He was surprised to find her there and made sure no one was near by or up. He smiled slightly and hugged her. He did not know what he was doing he just acted on impulse. To him she seemed surprised at what happened but relaxed into the embrace. He was happy that none of the hunters were up. He lead her into his tent to talk. He did not expect to get a forceful kiss.

Percy- "Again I am sorry I bumped into you."

Artemis- "It was my fault id did not know why I stood in front of your tent."

Percy- "What did you want to talk about?"

Artemis- "Oh nothing I was just walking and found myself in front of your tent."

Percy- "Oh."

he waited while sitting down next to her. He really wanted to say something to break the silence but could not find anything to say. He looked and found her starring at him. He smiled and kissed her lightly remembering the kiss from before. She deepened it and made him open his mouth. As they made out they moaned. They did not notice Apollo standing there holding back a laugh until he said hi. Percy jumped back and reached for his sword. Until Apollo held up his hands and Artemis held him away from the sword and Apollo. He noticed she really wanted to beat the crap out of him. But she saw how embarrassed he was at finding them that way and grinned. He looked at her wondering what she was thinking. When Apollo left she explained.

Artemis- "He was embarrassed to find us like that."

Percy- "So the way to make him leave is to just continue."

Artemis- "It will work for him but not Aphrodite."

Percy- "Your right she will want to stay longer."

Artemis- "How can we get them to leave us alone?"

Percy- "We can just ignore them they will get bored eventually."

he laughed and jumped across the room tackling her to the ground smiling. He laughed as she flipped him over. He saw that she looked a little bit annoyed so he kissed her to get her to calm down a bit. He laughed as she pressed against him then as she pulled away quickly. He looked around but could not find out what she was so tense about. She told him she had to go and she left out the back of his tent. Thalia burst through the tent. Looking at him as he laughed.

Thalia- "Why were you laughing I could hear it from my tent?"

Percy- "I fell over after thinking of something very funny."

Thalia- "Alright."

Percy- "Heh."

Thalia- "What was so funny?"

Percy- "Huh oh uh I don't remember."

Thalia- "OK Percy whatever."

he sighed in relief when she left his tent to go check on the rest of the hunters. He got up and dressed walking out of his tent with a large headache after seeing the sunlight immediately after he woke up. He walked around looking for something to do. He found Artemis standing near by the hunters watching there progress. He talked with her on where they would be heading. He smirked as he heard they would by the water for a while and they would camp near there.

Percy- "Awesome that is great!"

Artemis- "Why is that?"

Percy- "Well while everyone is there they can have some fun they need to relax a little."

Artemis- "I guess relaxing would not be bad."

Percy- "Good we are on the same page then?"  
Artemis- "Yes we are."

he smiled and waited as they decided to walk most of the way. He got bored on the way and decided to take a look where they are from the sky after turning into a bird. He watched everyone and looked around. When he landed he realized that he had gotten separated but knew the way they were heading. He turned into a black wolf grinning and ran for there position. He scared the crap out of them when he ran by them and in front. They got there bows ready but he sat down. He grinned at how puzzled they looked at his behavior. He changed into himself right there laughing the whole time. He got up and started walking again. He wondered if they could track a god. He grinned maliciously as he ran in front causing them to run. He ran all the harder as they followed. He decided to make them work harder and jumped from tree to tree. He changed into a panther and ran faster than he thought possible.

**Artemis's POV**

she watched as he got a very evil looking grin that made her look with surprise. She looked at him as he tensed and ran. She had no choice but to run after him. She smiled as she got near him but it dropped ash she saw him run faster and then turn into a panther running faster than possible. She raised her eyebrows and continued running after him. When she caught up to him he was a wolf rolled into a ball sleeping.

Artemis- "Wow that still amazes me."

Thalia- "What does my lady?"  
Artemis- "That he is able to sleep so soundly."

Thalia- "Oh but why is he a wolf still?"

Artemis- "Probably to tired to change back."

she watched as he raised his head and changed back. He grinned and sat for a while waiting for the rest of the hunters. When they continued moving she saw that he was shuffling behind he group. She looked forward as they heard the ocean. When she looked back she could not help but smile he had his ears perked up. While they got the camp set up a few yards away she saw he summoned a board and did a bunch of difficult moves on it.

**Thalia's POV**

she watched him as he was surfing when she finished. She sat down on the beach and watched him as he did a 900 spin. She noticed all the other hunters were watching in awe. She got a look at his face and she noticed it was soft with joy. She saw how he was in the middle of a complex move when he saw everyone and frowned.

**Percy's POV**

he was in the middle of a cross between a 900 spin and a back flip when he noticed everyone watching him. He frowned at how they looked at him in awe. He finished the move and was worried about how they would react to him walking out of the water. He frowned and walked out tired and ready to sleep. He looked around and found they had stayed rooted to there spots watching him in wonder which scared him. Until Thalia walked up.

Thalia- "Nice job."  
Percy- "EH thanks."

Thalia- "Whats wrong?"  
Percy- "The hunters are looking at me weird."

Thalia- "HA well they are in awe."

he walked away worried about what just happened. He sat in his tent after getting it set up. He forgot he was still in swim trunks until he felt the cool wind. He walked into his tent and changed. He laughed at how he could have forgotten to change. He sat down and rested and waited for something to happen. He heard them all fall asleep. He sighed in relief until Artemis walked in. He was about to get up but she held him down by sitting on his lap.

**Artemis's POV**

after watching him surf she really wanted to kiss him for how great the display was. She waited and entered his tent when everyone fell asleep. She walked into his tent and saw that he was going to get up she really did not want him to so without thinking he at in his lap. She blushed as he did but quickly decided to kiss him. She waited for a second and felt his response. She gasped as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as there tongue's fought for control. She felt him give in and let her lead things. She smiled against his lips.

Artemis- "So how do you like the training."

Percy- "It is great."

Artemis- "how am I as a teacher?"

Percy- "This great."

he kissed her fiercely and held her close. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder resting from the happiness she got from this talk. She sighed sadly as she had to go to her tent to sleep or the hunters might get suspicious. She left and fell asleep the second she hit her pillow.

**Percy's POV**

he sighed after she left feeling the faint pressure on his lips from hers. He smiled a bit and laid down falling asleep almost as quickly as Artemis did in her tent. He could not wait for the next day where they would end the trip but get to go back to Olympus where they had a little bit more privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Father knows**

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up to the sound of light breathing in his ear. He was alert when he popped up from his pillow. He looked around to find the source of the breathing. He saw his pet Hellhound in his tent with him. She had a note attached to her collar. He read the note while stood outside of his tent with his dog sitting next to him. He knew that Nico must be calling him to the underworld to talk. He was surprised when he heard a call for the hunters to attack. He stepped in front of them and told them to stop. The were confused and so was Artemis.

Percy- "Hmm seems you guys don't know."

Thalia- "Wait I recognize that dog."

Percy- "Yep this is she."

Thalia- "Oh what is she here for."

Percy- "Important news."

Thalia- "Oh."

he continued to read the letter and when he finished he went deep in thought about what was written. He did not notice the hunters walk away or the looks that Artemis and Thalia were giving him while he thought about the note.

**Artemis's POV**

she watched him with confusion as he read the letter then went deep in thought. When she looked at his dog she was watching him intently. She looked and found Thalia watching him with a confused face. She was about to say something to him when he asked to talk with her alone.

Artemis- "What do you need?"

Percy- "I must go talk with my friend it is important I will be back soon though."

Artemis- "OK but be back before we leave."

Percy- "I will."

**Percy's POV**

he walked away and grabbed his sword as he went to the under worlds to talk to Nico about why he called him there as it was. When he got there he spoke with him about what his reasons were. He was not surprised by his reasons.

Nico- "So I hear from a reliable source your with Artemis?"

Percy- "Yes why?"

Nico- "NO reason I just anted to make sure."

he left bored back to the camp and packed up. When he got back to Olympus he stayed in Artemis's palace for the night. He thanked her for the hospitality and walked to his room. She walked to his room when the Hunters where asleep. She walked in while he was near sleep. He heard her enter and looked he smiled tiredly and began to get up.

**Artemis's POV**

she had just walked into his room when the last hunter fell asleep. She walked in and her responded with a tried smile while he moved to get up. She really did not want him up so she jumped on him pinning him to the bed. She saw him sigh in annoyance and decided to kiss him til he died. He sighed again but in content as she laid on him and fell asleep on him. She woke up the next day to his slight shifting as he woke up. She kissed him awake.

Artemis- "I need to go speak with my brother."

Percy- "You have to go now?"

Artemis- "I don't want to but I have to."

Percy- "Alright I guess I will see you later today then."

she set off to find her brother about leaving them alone she knew that he was using a view pool to watch them and it pissed her off. She walked around Olympus until she found him walking out of the throne room very nervous and as he saw her he ran. She followed and found him in front of a confused Percy he looked afraid of him and her. He really wanted to know what Apollo was thinking.

Artemis- "Why did you run?"

Apollo- "Well heh you see."  
Artemis- "Spit it out."  
Apollo- "I was forced to tell Percy's father about why I was bugging Percy."

Percy- "HE ASKED I TOLD HIM TO DROP IT!"  
Apollo- "I will be leaving now."

she ignored her brother as she watched Percy enraged over his father. She wanted to stop him and hugged him causing him to relax and slip into silence. He responded with a hug of his own. She could tell he was pissed but comforted by her. She broke apart knowing what would happen if a god found them.

**Percy's POV**

he walked into the throne room glowing with anger. The gods could feel his power and it was that of a major god. Zeus wanted to have a counsel for his changing into a major god but said nothing as he noticed the anger and annoyance was directed at his father who stared back. He gaped at how the kid could show his anger to his father. Is father was calm but stern as he asked his son to go with him to his palace with him. The gods were worried they knew something extremly bad was going to happen between the two. The watched as Percy expressed his anger through a few punches at a building through a viewing portal the conjured. The looked at the building as it fell a second later. They reached the palace and the viewing glass could no longer detect sound.

Poseidon- "SO I heard something I cant believe."

Percy- "What is that?"  
Poseidon- "Of your relationship with Artemis."

Percy- "What relationship is that?"

Poseidon- "OF love."  
Percy- "Hmm well if you remember I told you not to bug me about it."

Poseidon- "Well I approve."  
Percy- "And if... wait what?"

Poseidon- "I approve."  
Percy- "Really?"  
Poseidon- "OF course I do I am happy for you Zeus may have a different opinion though."

Percy- "Well eh thank you father."  
Poseidon- "Now go see her and tell her of my approval."

Percy- "OF course father."

he left in a daze as he watched his father smile and then he Appeared on Olympus deep in thought. He never thought that his father would agree with his choice. He sat in his throne not noticing the glances from the gods he received as the new counsel began. He was dazed and concentrating on his father's words to pay attention to the conversation he was called and looked. He noticed Zeus was waiting for him to do something.

Percy- "Sorry what did you say?"  
Poseidon- "Percy he choose to put you as a major god you have to stand in the center of the room."

Percy- "huh wow really?"  
Poseidon- "Yes go on."

he walked into the middle of the room and got a blast from the symbols of power from the gods. He did not feel the pain but felt stronger. He looked and found his throne the same size as the other major gods. He went and sat in it. He did not notice his size until he looked down. He knew this would be a problem if he went to camp half blood. The counsel ended and he went to his room and slept they told him his palace would be ready in the morning.

**Artemis's POV**

she followed the conversation and agreed making Percy a full god. She noticed he was surprised at his size but managed to control it and shrink. She watched him until the others gods went to sleep and went his room. He was dozing slightly but woke up as she slipped into his bed.

Percy- "Artemis what are you doing here?"

Artemis- "I am lonely and tired."

Percy- "Hmm well I have good news."

Artemis- "What is it?"

Percy- "MY dad approves of the relationship!"

Artemis- "That's great!"

she snuggled into his side after hearing the news and was slightly surprised at how he made her open and nicer. She watched hi breathing ease into a slumber. She smiled but could not fall asleep so she adjusted after a kiss with him sleeping she laid on top with her head on his chest and a leg thrown over one of his. She fell asleep quickly. The next morning was great for her she was well rested and laid lazily on him as he woke up.

**Percy's POV**

he thought she had slept cuddled next to him but he found h liked her even more from moving. E smiled as he kissed her he wanted her to move but she lazily stayed on his chest so he sighed in defeat but otherwise brushed her hair with his hand. He saw her smile and smiled himself. But he knew they had to get up before any of the gods investigated.

Percy- "Artemis wake up we have to get up."

Artemis- "Early. Sleep."

Percy- "You don't want any of the gods to catch us do you."

Artemis- "Don't care."

Percy- "I don't either but I cant think of a worst way for it to come out."

Artemis- "Fine but you owe me."

Percy- "I will hold myself to it."

she smiled at him and kissed they never even got out of bed before they began kissing. They kissed for a short while until Aphrodite came in taking pictures and remarking about how they were in bed together. He really got pissed and only the mind blowing kiss from Artemis stopped him from cursing out the love Goddess. He laughed slightly at her expression of absolute happiness.

Percy- "Aphrodite shut the door!"  
Aphrodite- "I don't care if other gods see you."  
Percy- "I will rip you head off and feed it to a lizard if you don't shut that damn door!"  
Aphrodite- "Fine you are no fun."

Artemis- "Well I should get going before the hunters say anything."

Percy- "OK see ya later."

he could have sworn that Aphrodite was pushing to force them into something they did not want to do yet. He glared at her but dropped it after seeing the curious glance his father gave him when he walked by during the discussion before Artemis had gotten out of his bed. He sighed in defeat of having to explain it to him. He immediately got up and walked to his throne. He was told that today was a free day. He fond Artemis sometime later and talked with her.

Percy- "Can I show you my second favorite place?"

Artemis- "OF course you can."

Percy- "Great ok be ready."

he hugged her and appeared in the forest next to the lake in camp half blood. Lucky for them it was not Friday for they would be attacked on sight. He stood for a while and hugged her close looking at the sights around the forest and lake. He turned and kissed her and heard a gasp from his left. He looked to find Grover and Juniper walking together both shocked at what happened. He moaned at having to tell them everything and to keep them quiet. Grover saw that it was Artemis and got even more shocked. Percy was about to burst out laughing when Grover fell down mumbling food over and over.

Percy- "Dammit not again."

Juniper- "Percy what..."  
Percy- "Please wait until Grover is up I don't want to do this again."

Juniper- "OK."

they waited for a few hours juniper was paying so much attention she almost did not notice the make out session between Artemis and Percy but did which shocked her more. After a while Grover woke up and looked at the two asking a million questions. Percy answered everyone but even then Grover was surprised. When he heard of him turning into a major god he was even more surprised.

Grover- "So what brought you here?"  
Percy- "Free day wanted to show her my second favorite spot."

Grover what did your father say when he found out?"  
Percy- "HE approved."  
Grover- "He did that's great!" 

they talked for a while but otherwise they had to leave to Olympus. He left with her having Grover take a picture of them kissing in the moonlight which he was nervous about doing. They checked the picture and agreed to come visit him more often. When it all ended he got a look from his father that he saw what happened.

**Artemis's POV**

she found herself alone in her room in her palace. She could sense a god approaching the palace but it turned suddenly to an empty place next to it. When she looked she saw a new palace and then notice from her window she could see Percy looking around. She figured it must be his palace. When she looked at it the one thing she question was the wench at the top facing her palaces direction. Sh walked over to his palace to talk and look around.

Artemis- "Nice place."

Percy- "Thanks you like it that's good."

Artemis- "Hey come here."

Percy- "Hmm?"

he was confused as to why she would call him but walked over to where she stood at his bedroom threshold. He looked in and found a nice water bed but what caught his attention after looking around was Artemis right in front of him. He looked into her eyes and she jumped at him forcing a kiss that would kill if it was a weapon. He responded with putting his arms around her waist. She stuck her fingers in his hair as they kissed. But it was short lived as they heard knocking on his door from some other gods coming to look around. They broke apart and Percy answered to Aphrodite Apollo and Hermes.

Percy- "Hey guys come on in."

Aphrodite- "I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

he did not notice he was frowning until Hermes asked him what was wrong. He thought about it for a while and decided to tell him that he did not know. He left them sitting in the study as he sat down in the kitchen thinking of ways to get out of the house without answering certain questions. He grabbed his sword and listened through the door for a good few minutes. He had heard nothing from behind it and walked in watching everyone. He sat by his open window thinking he would jump out of it to get away from them if he had to. They started with what happened before they came over.

Percy- "well Artemis came over to see the new place."

Aphrodite- "Hmm funny that your house is right next to Artemis's."

Percy- "I would not know."

Aphrodite- "What happened before we got here?"

Percy- "Why?"

Apollo- "We want to know and you wont be leaving until we find out."

Percy looked and saw they blocked the only door out of the room. He saw his chance as they glanced at each other. He jumped out of his window disappearing on the way down. When he appeared he remembered the quick discussion with Artemis about where he would be. He sighed in relief about getting away from them.

**Artemis's POV**

she was surprised by how Percy had jumped out of the window to get away she thought he was going to rush them to get out. She smirked at the reactions of the other gods when they had complete annoyance. She knew where he was but did not want to go until they left. She watched as they left to look for him in the city while she transported herself to where he was. She was a bit surprised to see that she transported to the garden of the gods of all places.

Percy- "Finally got away from the questions?"

Artemis- "Yea had to wait for them to leave."

Percy- "i don't think they will find us here."

Artemis- "Yea being here is better than answering the awkward questions."

**Percy's POV**

he took her back to his palace as it got late. He entered there and was going to talk with Artemis for a while on his couch but she fell asleep as soon as she sat down. He realized he was just as tired and before falling asleep he adjusted where she was so she was laying her head on his shoulder. He woke up the next morning to find Artemis sleeping with her head on his chest and made he stir as he moved slightly. He was about to get up when she held him down telling him to stay a while.

Percy- "How are you feeling?"

Artemis- "No talking just rest."

he rested with her laying against him. He knew he was a bit stiff so he relaxed into a warm embrace. He noticed she shifted until she was looking into his eyes. He leaned into a kiss and sat there for what felt like hours to him. He knew they had to leave in two hours for another boring counsel. She told him that she wanted to sleep again for another hour. He let her fall into a light slumber until an hour passed by and he was forced to wake her. He did not want to wake her up angry so he woke her with a long light kiss.

Artemis- "What was that for?"  
Percy- "I wanted to and to wake you up."

Artemis- "Which one affected you more?"

Percy- "Wanting to."

Artemis- "Good answer."

she got up and wondered how she was going to get in her palace without waking the hunters. Percy suggested transporting but she knew they would sense it. He mentioned about the thing on the roof they never got to see. When they saw it Percy burst out laughing it was a extendable bridge to her palace where he could go there or her to his. He got the bridge across and she climbed back over almost waking Thalia in the process.

**Artemis's POV**

she sat in bed for a short while until Thalia walked in asking about her night. She replied with a neutral tone but her eyes must have given something away because Thalia was not convinced. Thalia decided to ask more about her night trying to get a answer that will convince her.

Thalia- "My lady really how did your night go?"

Artemis- "Well enough."

Thalia- "So what happened?"  
Artemis- "That I cant tell you."

Thalia- "WHY!"

Artemis- "It is personal."

Thalia- "But there is a look in your eye I cant place and I wonder what it is."

Artemis- "I don't know what look you are talking about."

Thalia- "Right."

she watched Thalia leave and breathed a sigh of relief with how she did not push or else Artemis would've had to destroy her or tell her. She knew she did not want to kill her favorite lieutenant so she would have told her. She smiled about the night she had and how comfortable she was then. She felt relief and relaxed about everything at that moment. The rest of the day was boring for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: bad weekend at camp**

**Percy's POV**

he always wondered where the gods would go from Olympus in there free time and he figured maybe it would be to see there kids now that they could. He decided that he would stay at camp for the weekend and see his friends. He spoke with Artemis who agreed to get him stay there with his friends. He knew that Zeus would not mind much. He stayed for a while on there then transported there shocking four archers coming back from practice. He laughed as he felt someone running up behind him and as he dogged that person.

Percy- "Man its good to be back here even if it is only for the weekend."

Grover- "Awe man your only staying that long?"

Percy- "Yea man."

he was not very surprised by the way Chiron acted around gods and how nice and respectful he was. Percy smiled and told him to just to speak to him as if he was a half blood again and not a god. He smiles lightly but awkwardly at all of the half bloods looking at him. He looked around and realized he was in the middle of the camp. He was not very comfortable talking in front of half the camp.

Percy- "Chiron can we take this in the big house?"  
Chiron- "Of course Percy."  
Percy- "I would also like Grover and Annabeth to be there as well."

Chiron- "Of course."

they sat at the ping-pong table to speak with each other. Percy told them of how he was staying there for the entire weekend. He could tell someone was listening in on them so they could tell the rest of the camp. He told the person to come in while everyone at the table was surprised that there was someone listening and they did not know it. He told the listener to tell the camp if he wished and that he was not going to punish him since he saw the worried expression on his face.

Percy- "Yep so I will be staying here I am only worried about how the campers will react."

Chiron- "Don't give it much thought."

Percy- "I don't know it is still unsettling oh yea where should I stay?"  
Chiron- "I would say stay in the big house."

Percy- "OK well I should go out and met the crowd of campers probably gathering."

Chiron- "OK Percy I will see you later then."

he stayed for a while relaxing before he went outside to have a look around. He did not look for long as he saw the camp stop what they were doing as he walked by to look at him. He wasn't unsettled very much but could not help but be nervous. He was in the middle of the camp when he ran into Athena who was visiting her kids.

Percy- "Athena."  
Athena- "Percy."

Percy- "SO your here to see your kids?"  
Athena- "Yes I am."

he could tell that the campers where unsettled at the hostility in there voices and how he was holding his sword at the moment. He said his goodbye and left her in the fields as he went to the lunch that would start soon. He sat at the big table for a while talking quickly and quietly to Mr. D he noticed the looks he got from the campers as they tried to understand what he was saying. He was happy that he was speaking in Greek to fast for them to notice but was scowling at his answer. He looked around and noticed Artemis was standing not very far away getting ready to Approach the table and sit with them he was surprised at her appearance there.

**Artemis's POV**

she went to the camp he was staying at so she could speak with him and Chiron on something very important to her. She noticed the surprised look he had at her being there. She walked at sat at there table making discussion with Chiron and Percy on what happened to be bothering her. She was not concerned with the looks from the campers she was getting. She spoke quickly in Greek to them both and got responses just as quick. She discussed it for some time until she was needed on Olympus.

**Percy's POV**

he was surprised but what she had to say but did not think of it for long as he got a unhappy look on his face. He noticed that he was so unhappy that he was close to becoming his true form so he calmed down after a few flickers. He was painfully aware of the looks he received from all of the half bloods. He thought it over again. He did not think of what had happened for long as he would just become unstable again. He noticed that Athena was standing not to far away calling him over. He scowled as he went over to talk with her.

Percy- "Yes Athena?"  
Athena- "I Wish to fight you in the capture the flag game today my team versus yours."

Percy- "Hmm it is a good idea lets give it a try may the best man or woman win."

Athena- "Good don't hold back."

Percy- "OH I wont just be sure to watch your back."

he walked back to the table with an evil grin that the whole camp noticed. He noticed that they were wondering what was happening at the time. He sat and told Chiron and Mr. D what happened and the challenge between them for the capture the flag. He noticed Mr. D smirk and get ready to tell the camp with Percy's Approval which he gave.

Mr. D- "Campers this capture the flag game will be a little bit different."

Annabeth- "What is different about it?"

Mr. D- "Percy will be on one team and Athena another."

Annabeth- "Who are we going to beat a god."

Mr. D- "You wont."

Annabeth- "But..."

Percy- "We are not going to attack you just each other you may watch or continue your fight."

Annabeth- "So we can attack you but you not us?"

Percy- "Yes we cannot attack you we wound injure you mortally if we did."

Clarisse- "I will agree to this."

Mr. D- "Good be prepared for much destruction."

he was not very eager he just stood by and waited on red team for the game to start. They knew they could not take the flag from the other team that only the half bloods could so he waited for any sign of an attack. He was attacked by lots of arrows but he dodged them quickly and searched for Athena. He found her when she jumped out and attacked him quickly. He noticed the field they were in was right next to the water. They both fought for 10 minutes until they noticed the teams watching. He slipped up a bit as she cut at him and tore his shirt to pieces. He tore the shirt off and continued fighting. They eventually stopped when he had his sword at her neck and her knife at his.

Percy- "Hmm looks like a draw."

Athena- "Don't come to conclusions so soon."

Percy- "What you mean your daughter sneaking up behind me."

Athena- "How did you know."

Percy- "I could sense her Presence."

Athena- "Good job."

he stared her down and was confused by the gasps he heard from the campers. He looked over with a questioning look. Then he saw her knife in his gut he ripped it out and threw it attacking a defenseless Athena with his sword. He smiled at how she was beaten and how when he turned to the campers he received gasps again. He was even more confused as they gasped and watched his every move. Then he noticed the girls were acting weird and the guys had raised eyebrows. He thought shit as he knew they were looking at his tanned body. He sighed knowing that the girls were going crazy in there minds right now. Now he knew what Aphrodite said back then about not making it easy.

Percy- "Chiron who is the winner?"

Chiron- "Well the campers are still gaping at you so no one yet."

Percy- "Hmm well then what should I do?"

Chiron- "Put a shirt on."

he put a shirt on and noticed how all the girls frowned and then the whole camp noticed how close they were to the other team and attacked and headed for the others flag. He heard that Athena's team won and was not surprised considering it was Annabeth's team to. He walked out of the field after getting Apollo to heal Athena. His hell hound jumped on his and tore his shirt off and he complained that the shirt was the second one today. He walked back to the big house shirtless to grab another while a bunch of girls followed him. He sighed knowing that soon he might not get to stay the weekend if this kept happening. The day ended quick for him and he went to his room in the big house where he would not be disturbed by anyone. He saw Artemis appear in his room after he sat down and she sat next to them so they could talk. At the end of there conversation they kissed and she left he had wished she could stay but knew it would be bad for Chiron to wake him up with her there.

**Artemis's POV**

she stayed in his room for a while and talked with him until ot became midnight and she decided to leave but would not go without a kiss. After leaving she sat in her room asking questions of herself. She laid down in bed and slept for the night that was left. She woke to Thalia asking what happened that could take her to camp half blood. She did not tell her the truth hopping to keep the reason to herself.

Thalia- "SO why were you there?"

Artemis- "I just told you why."  
Thalia- "I know that is not the reason."

Artemis- "Well it does not concern you."

Thalia- "Anything that concerns you concerns us."

Artemis- "Damn well I cant tell you."

Thalia- "Fine but I will find out."

Artemis found that she sounded just like Percy's father did after Percy told her what he said. At down for a while wondering when Percy would be back on Olympus but realized that he was coming back the next day at lunch. She looked through her window at his Palace to realize his bedroom window was parallel to hers. She was a bit irritated that Aphrodite thought that up. She left for more boring counsels the only thing that wasn't boring was when Percy voiced his opinions on the topic. She was happy she was going to see him there again.

**Percy's POV**

he waited for a while at lunch for something interesting to happen when the half bloods would eat he knew of the alliances between the cabins. He knew which campers fought each other constantly. He stayed near Nico speaking with him constantly about problems in the underworld. He knew that Grover worshiped the ground he walked on because of his relationship with Artemis but did not mind. He talked for the longest time and wondered what Grover was so nervous about.

Grover- "Hey man I popped the question."

Percy- "What question?"  
Grover- "You know the one to Juniper."

Percy- "Again what... OH that one what did she say?"

Grover- "Uh yes but I was wondering..."

Percy- "Yes?"

Grover- "Would you preform the cerimony?"

he coughed for a long time after hearing the question and saw how nervous Grover was about it. He asked who would be the best man there and Grover said he had not thought about it. He said it would be ok with him just so long as he knew when the wedding was. He was a little surprised when he said it was next week. He watched his friend closely as he told him to bring Artemis along if he could. He did notice the questioning glance he would get from Annabeth from the question. He was thinking of a way to tell her but was having trouble finding one way without her being here. He wondered briefly how many knew of there relationship. H asked Hermes about it later when he was alone and was not Surprised that everyone besides Zeus knew and approved. He was surprised that Zeus still did not know but was also worried of his reaction to the news.

Hermes- "Yea every god besides Zeus."

Percy- "Well that's not very surprising."

Hermes- "Ha well at least your cool about it."

Percy- "How I am I going to tell Zeus without getting murdered or starting a war?"

Hermes- "Well every God supports the relationship because she is nicer and more open."

Percy- "Oh I see."

Hermes- "It makes our life's easier we will Support you."

Percy- "Oh I hope so."

he was worrying the entire day Saturday while staying with his friends. Annabeth would not stop pestering him about why Grover asked that and many times he was ready to yell the answer at her but did not. He could swear he was going insane from her pestering. He sighed whenever she continued her pestering he was not surprised by the end of the day when she would not let him sleep without an answer. He quietly dragged her to a closed off room where no one would hear him say what he was about to say. He told her the reason and got a shocked stare in return.

Percy- "Why is it always me?"

Annabeth- "Your..."

Percy- "Yes I am."

Annabeth- "But how does Zeus..."

Percy- "He does not know."

Annabeth- "When are you..."

Percy- "Tomorrow maybe."

he watched her leave speechless for the first time in her life. When he exited he got glances of surprise at how he put her that way. He sighed in defeat as he headed to his bed to sleep for the night. He was not Surprised to see Artemis there when it was past curfew. They talked for the shortest while before Artemis had to leave. She glanced at him and they kissed but it was broken with a gasp as they saw Annabeth watching. He told her to stay and that he would deal with the problem.

Percy- "Well I figured that would happen."

Annabeth- "So I am not in trouble?"  
Percy- "NO just never do that again and never speak of this."

Annabeth- "OK."

Percy- "Ah now if only the whole camp knew and did not bug me about it."

**Artemis's POV**

she was impatient for when Percy would finally be staying on Olympus again. She thanked his father again for letting him stay on Olympus which she noticed he would grin to. Everyone noticed her excitement but she did not care the only thing that still shocked her was how Zeus did not notice anything. She knew that everyone was going to give her problems about this day. Of course after the counsel Aphrodite had to speak with her.

Aphrodite- "Well it seems your eager to see Percy again."

Artemis- "So what of it?"  
Aphrodite- "Oh nothing."

Artemis- "I doubt it."

Apollo- "Hey sis eager much?"

Artemis- "Is it really that obvious?"

Apollo- "Even the minor gods are interested."

Artemis- "Well that is not what I expected."

she was unsure of what they were going to say to her in front of everyone so she got them to keep there mouths shut. She did not want another boring counsel based on almost the same argument. She wished to speak out against them and shut them up for once but was worried of her relationship slipping out in the feud. She sighed quietly and gained looks from almost all the gods besides Zeus and the arguing Poseidon. One look she received was of worry from Percy who sat not far on the other side of the room. The counsel ended and she received a questioning glance from Zeus which she ignored. She walked around for a bit and found that she was being followed by Apollo. She turned and asked him why he was following her which he answered by leaving her alone. She soon found Percy and they talked for a while.

Percy- "When should we tell Zeus?"

Artemis- "Can I tell him when I want to?"

Percy- "Of course it does involve you."

Artemis- "ok thanks I will tell him this Thursday."

Percy- "I want to be there to back you up."

Artemis- "OK but it will have to be in his palace."

Percy- "OK I will still go."

Artemis- "You do know why I love you right?"

Percy- "No but I have a good idea."

Artemis- "It is because you are brave, loyal, and kind."

Percy- "You do know why I love you right?"

Artemis- "NO but I have a good idea."

Percy- "Because you are sweet, calm, and helpful."

she stayed with him since it was around 11pm and talked for the shortest while more. She continued to stay for another half and hour to kiss him goodnight. She finally walked back to her Palace meeting Hermes once in the middle of the night. She waved and walked by to her palace to get some rest. She noticed the surprised face on Hermes by how nice she was to him all because of Percy. She walked in not very tired just mostly energized and ended up being annoyed by Thalia.

Thalia- "Are you in love?"

Artemis- "What? NO!"

Thalia- "You are your in denial."

Artemis- "No I am not don't ask that question again."

Thalia- "OK. So who is he?"

Artemis- "I am not in love!"

Thalia- "You cant hide it from me Artemis I know its true."

Artemis- "You will find out if I am or not in love later and who it would be."

Thalia- "OK I will wait until later tonight."

she kept thinking that she was screwed when she had to tell Thalia the truth in a few hours. She knew that Thalia would know if she was lying so she wold have to tell her the truth and hope nothing bad happens. She could always put her on an island forever but then again Percy would probably save her. She can almost wonder how Thalia knows she is in love it really irritates her. She goes and asks Apollo why he thinks she knows.

Apollo- "Wow I figured this would be obvious."

Artemis- "What do you mean?"

Apollo- "Ha ha you still have not figured it out yet?"

Artemis- "Spit it out before I put an arrow in your head."

Apollo- "When ever Percy is around you get all giddy or smile a lot."

Artemis- "He is almost never around at the palace though."

Apollo- "Do you think about him there?"

Artemis- "Yes what does that have to do with anything?"

Apollo- "When you think about him you stare into the distance and smile."

Artemis- "I wish it was not so obvious."

Apollo- "I am surprised the other hunters have not asked you who it is."

Artemis- "That is because the only hunter I am around a lot is Thalia."

Apollo- "That is most likely true."

she went back to the palace to find a grinning Thalia waiting for her at the gates to tell her the answer to her question. She constantly kept rethinking her choice to not put her on the island while walking up to the gate. She knew what Thalia was going to ask her and was not very surprised by the question.

Thalia- "Go see your Boyfriend?"

Artemis- "No I went and talked with my brother."

Thalia- "Then why are your lips so puffy?"

Artemis- "Oh I saw him after. Dammit that wasn't supposed to come out."

Thalia- "OH TELL ME EVERYTHING."

Artemis- "Why me?"

Thalia- "WOW your sounding like Percy. Wait. No. it cant be can it?"

Artemis- "I wish I had more hunters that do not want answers."

Thalia- "Like that is going to happen."

**Percy's POV**

he was not surprised to have Artemis visit while he was laying down getting ready to sleep what did surprise him was that she made out with him the second she got the chance. He could tell she wanted to stay but had to get back to something important so he let her go. He lad down thinking about what he was before she got there no surprise that it was about her. He got the biggest shock when Artemis ran in and shut his door or tried to before Thalia burst in. he was confused as to why the two were here.

Percy- "What is going on?"

Thalia- "Percy are you..."

Artemis- "Be quiet Thalia."

Percy- "What is going on?"

Artemis- "Thalia is going to ask a question that I don't want her to have an answer to."

Percy- "OK calm down you two. Thalia what is your question?"

Thalia- "Are you going out with Artemis?"

he stiffened at the question and could not find an answer for it. He could not even think with the question running through his head over and over. He saw how Thalia's eyes got wide and started to giggle when she got the answer to hr question even if it was just dead silence. He brought Artemis aside and asked if she did want to be going out and of course she answered yes. He took that into thought but still did not give Thalia an answer. He turned around to give her one she was gone and he was worried why.

Percy- "Where did she go?"

Artemis- "Don't be worried she is probably back at the palace with all the other hunters."

Percy- "Why should I not be worried they like me and all but."

Artemis- "Its ok."

Percy- "OK I am going to get hell from them now."

Artemis- "Calm down."

Percy- "How can I cal down at a time like this?"

he was taken completely by surprise but did calm down when she shut him up with a kiss. He responded in kind until he heard several gasps and he shot five feet backwards and had his sword ready. He really did not enjoy seeing Thalia and a few other Hunters standing there. He really did not want to be there right now but when the left he was worried again so got another long kiss. He broke this one because of a camera click.

Percy- "Gods dammit."

Thalia- "Lighten up Percy."

Percy- "You show those to anyone and may Hades have mercy on your soul."

Thalia- "Damn you really mean that?"  
Percy- "No." 

**Thalia's POV**

she smiled slightly at his response and decided to go to the camp to spread the word. She got lots of copies of the photo and decided to pass them around to her friends at camp. She talked with Grover and Annabeth about it and showed the picture but to her surprise they knew about it before her. She smiled and started handing the photo's out which to much of Artemis's displeasure caused rumors. She meet with Artemis about it.

Artemis- "Be happy Zeus does not know or you would be in much trouble."

Thalia- "So it would be worth it."

Artemis- "No it would not there could be a war."

Thalia- "Fine I wont tell him."

Artemis- "I hope not."

she went back to camp to hear some of the rumors about it all. She watch Chiron's reaction to the news. She was surprised to see only his eyebrows lift up. She laughed with Annabeth on the subject and how pissed she saw Percy be. She was told to try and not anger him or he would do something he will regret for a long time. She really did not care much she just was happy for the both of them to find someone special for themselves. She still could not take the chance and spread the photos' causing rumors. When the love Goddess learned of some of the rumors from her kids at the camp because of the photo's she decided to tell Artemis and Percy some of them. She talked with the love Goddess about not talking about them.

Thalia- "Please don't tell them it will make Percy more angry at me than he is."

Aphrodite- "Fine I will not tell him but he must learn of these soon."

Thalia- "Why?"

Aphrodite- "He will be much more angry if he finds out."

Thalia- "Oh I will tell him just not now." 

**Percy's POV**

he was planning for a night stay at camp half blood and really wanted Artemis to come along but it might raise questions as to why she is there with him. He packed for it and told Artemis where he was going he knew it mad her unhappy for him to be away but he stop her protesting with a long deep kiss and a promise to give more when he gets back. He knew he could just Transport there but really wanted to drive his car since he had not for a very long time. When he got there he saw Chiron at the top of the hill inspecting the camp like always. He talked but that night did not have much to deal with in the terms of questions. He talked for a while with Chiron.

Chiron- "So if what I hear is true your going out with Artemis?"  
Percy- "Yes we are dating and maybe planning on more."

Chiron- "Good its nice you found someone special."

Percy- "Yea it is but it has helped her to."

Chiron- "what do you mean by that?"  
Percy- "She is more open and nicer."

Chiron- "She wasn't before?"

Percy- "She was but she is more of that."

Chiron- "I see."

Percy- Well how is the camp?"  
Chiron- "Good nice and orderly."

Percy- "Ah I miss being here."

Chiron- "Everyone misses you now."

Percy- "Yea but it is nice to be a god not for the powers but for well you now."

Chiron- "What for Artemis?"

Percy- "Yea."

he stopped talking and enjoyed some sights but was soon confronted by Grover, Annabeth, and Nico all wanting to talk to him with the same question. He spoke with them for a while and got some intersting questions.

Percy- "So what do you want to ask?"

Nico- "Are you going out with Artemis?"

Percy- "Yes I am."

Grover- "What is it like being by hr and the hunters."

Percy- "Nice the hunters like me now so its cool."

Annabeth- "What is Olympus like everyday?"

Percy- "Messy and loud with yelling from some of the Gods."

Annabeth- "What's it like to be a god?"

Percy- "Well it is interesting it feels good but can be boring."

Nico- "What do you do to entertain yourselves?"

Percy- "I don't take part but they watch there children do stuff it is sometimes funny."

Annabeth- "I can see why yo don't join in."

Nico- "Wait why don't you?"

Annabeth- "He does not have a kid."

Nico- "Oh yea."

Percy- "Plus having one would ruin his life."

Nico- "Why is that."

Percy- "He would be a major gods son and the grand kid of Poseidon."

Annabeth- "Yea he would attract as many monsters as Percy does if not more."

Percy- "I don't think Artemis would be to happy with me either."

Nico- "Yea that would be a problem."

he talked for a small while ore and decided to go and get ready to sleep when he entered his room he saw Artemis sitting down with a smile. He walked up to her and asked her a few questions but he noticed that she listened to him and was happy he would not cheat on her. He smiled and kissed her telling her he would never dream of cheating on her. He felt her deepen it and her moan against his mouth. She soon dozed off after the make out session with her head on his chest. He hugged her close but woke her up a few hours later telling her she should get back to Olympus so no one got suspicious of her behavior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Dreaded Questions**

**Percy's POV**

he never expected to be woken up by Thalia walking in and awkwardly standing by the door. He could tell she was worried about something and did the first thing that came to mind and asked why she was there. He did not expect someone to ask for his forgiveness before they told him but it was his friend so he gave it and she was a hunter and Artemis might wonder why he did not.

Thalia- "Well heh you might want to expect lots of questions."

Percy- "Why is that?"

Thalia- "Yea well I kind of handed out the photo's to everyone here and they will ask you."

Percy- "Ah well I figured this would happen eventually."

Thalia- "So your not angry?"

Percy- "No in fact I am relieved now I wont have to tell everyone."

Thalia- "Thanks Percy."

he was surprised by a big hug of relief and happyness that crushed the air out of him even though he was a god. He laughed a bit and let her go back to Olympus happy before he went out to confront the camp. He walked through the big house looking for Mr. D and Chiron. He found them at the ping pong table taking about some plans for the camp. He sat down not noticing the looks he got from them at how he looked at empty space thinking. He looked out to the front door waiting for the meeting for the cabin leaders to walk in and begin. He spoke with Chiron quickly.

Percy- "Chiron explain to me why there are the cabin leader meetings?"

Chiron- "We get the issues between the cabins fixed at the cabin chore plans set up."

Percy- "Hmm I see well its not like I wont listen to get a feeling of what I left."

Chiron- "Of course."

Percy- "Dionysus what do you feel about the relationship I know you now of it."

Dionysus- "I approve she is nicer to the men and more happy than before."

Percy- "Hmm that is good well I am not as hostile as I would be with her around."

Dionysus- "That is for sure."

he watched Chiron as he listened for any reaction and was not surprised to see no reaction to come forth. He smiled as he sat there but frowned when he heard voices approach the big house. He got a letter from Hermes who was smiling the whole way and read it. As they walked in he said his thanks to Hermes and transported out. When he reappeared on Olympus he meet with Apollo who was happy to talk with him about how much nicer Artemis is when he is around. After there short discussion he transports back in the middle of an argument where he shut everyone up by his sudden appearance. As he sat he got looks from everyone who was quiet.

Percy- "What is going on here?"

Chiron- "Argument between the Athena and Ares cabin's."

Percy- "Figures."

Annabeth- "Hey!"

Clarisse- "Watch it."

Percy- "It is true you always argue and what are you going to do Clarisse I am a god remember?"

Clarisse- "Damn you."

Percy- "Thank you anyways what is it this time?"

Annabeth- "Well it is centered around you."

Percy- "Shit. Why?"

Clarisse- "We both got info on a relationship between you an Artemis."

Percy- "And?"

Annabeth- "We think it is true they don't."

Percy- "How did this info come to you."

Clarisse- "Thalia who had Pictures which I think were photo shopped."

Percy- "Let me see one of these Photo's."

when he got the Photo he smiled and laughed at the two Cabins asking what the Other cabins thought. No surprise Aphrodite's cabin thought it was true or that Hermes cabin thought it false. He was Surprised to see the Hephaestus thought it was true. He found it normal that Hades cabin thought it true. He could feel there confused gazes at his laughter. He continued laughing until Hermes appeared with a letter which he read and wrote back quickly to. He told Chiron to Explain considering he had to be somewhere. He heard a couple of whats and a few we knew its but he was far enough away to where he would not need to answer questions. He found Artemis in his room with a questioning look.

Artemis- "Why did you find there argument funny?"

Percy- "Well the evidence was there how can you not believe it?"

Artemis- "Good I am happy with that Answer."

Percy- "Well I better destroy any doubts."

he kissed her while holding her close he felt her sigh with Relief and happyness as she kissed him back powerfully. They found themselves in a very long make out session. He found her crying in Happiness for having someone to love so he hugged her close until she stopped and backed away saying she had to leave. He let her go and then turned leaving the room to the bathroom to check on his image. He saw his hair a mess more than it was before so he fixed it and checked the rest of himself. He left to the table getting looks of shock from them.

Percy- "So you guys know can I stop getting such shocked looks?"  
Chiron- "Well I don't think that will happen any time soon."

Percy- "Well what do the cabins have to discuss besides that?"

Annabeth- "Well we do have to discuss the agreement for who gets the catch."

Clarisse- "That should not need to be discussed."

Travis- "Who cares lets get it over with."

Nico- "Dammit get this over with!"

Percy- "Hey Nico calm down man its ok."

Nico- "Why they have been arguing for the entire week."

Percy- Well lest settle this. Dionysus what do you think on the matter?"

Dionysus- "There could be Selected weeks each cabin gets it."

Percy- "I have to agree."

Annabeth- "Fine I will agree."

Clarisse- "I hate to admit it but it is a good plan."

he sighed in relief from the fact that the whole meeting was over he mumbled that this was almost as bad as counsel meetings. He looked around at how the kids looked at him laughing since they heard him. He got up and left the house walking to the beach getting fresh air. He sat by the water enjoying the nice weather and wind. He gave a light sigh as he feel asleep on the sand only to be woken up three hours later by whispers. He got up quickly and looked around. He watched as a few of the campers fell quiet by his sudden awakening. He walked back to the big house but was caught by a few other campers with questions.

Katie- "So are you really going out with Artemis?"

Percy- "Yes I thought your cabin leader would have told you that."

Katie- "She did I just wanted to make sure."

Percy- "Hmm I see."

Travis- "Hey is it true?"  
Malcolm- "yea man tell us?"  
Jake- "I will force it out of you."

Percy- "Yes it is now leave me alone."

Malcolm- "We wont."

Percy- "Someone help me." 

he walked away and was confronted by just about half the camp asking the same question the entire time they asked. He was tired and irritated by the same question and that he had to answer the other half tomorrow when he said goodbye to his friends at lunch. He walked into his room and was ambushed by Artemis. He found himself pinned to the wall in the middle of making out. He put his arms around her back and pulled her close while she put her hands in his hair holding him there. Chiron walked in making them break apart.

Chiron- "Hope I am not interrupting anything."

Percy- "What do you need?"  
Chiron- "Your father wishes to see you soon."

Percy- "OK thank you for the information."

Chiron- "Oh he also wishes to see Artemis with you there."  
Percy- "Hmm ok thank you."

he left and he noticed Artemis was worried before she could voice her worries he kissed her quiet. He could feel her respond as he kissed her hard. They eventually broke apart so they could see his father before he got to angry at them. He found himself walking under the water in front of the palace gate of his fathers palace. He walked in with Artemis next to him so they could see his father. When they meet up his father gave a giant grin at the two noticing there messy hair from the make out.

Poseidon- "Hello Percy, Artemis."

Percy- "Hello dad what do you need us for?"

Poseidon- "Well I feel you should tell Zeus of the relationship but it is up to you."

Percy- "OK. Artemis what do you think?"

Artemis- "I don't know if he agrees to it he will want a marriage."

Poseidon- "I want the same thing but it is up to him."

Percy- "I would be willing to do it."

Artemis- "Really because he might not want a marriage unless we do."

Percy- "I would still be wiling and wanting to do it."

Artemis- "Well then we should tell him tomorrow when he is alone."

Percy- "Of course should I go with you?"

Artemis- "Yes please."

**Artemis's POV**

she did not expect for the whole conversation to start and end that way. She was very happy about how Percy felt towards her. She wanted to be sure so she asked him if he loved her she saw how his face twisted to disbelief from the question and answered yes. She smiled the entire time back to the camp he was going to stay at. When they emerged they did not see how late it was. They ended up in his room talking and she sat on his lap kissing him to sleep. She saw him doze off with a smile and she laid with her head on his chest and one leg thrown over his falling asleep. When she woke up the talked about what they were going to say to Zeus.

Percy- "What do you want to say to him?"

Artemis- "I want to just tell him how I feel and then you have to tell him how you feel."

Percy- "I will agree to that it is straight forward and easy plus he wont jump to conclusions."

Artemis- "Thank you Percy."

Percy- "For what?"

Artemis- "For being there for me for never giving up hope."

Percy- "When I saw what happened at the mountain I was pissed."

Artemis- "What do you mean?"

Percy- "I could not handle someone so Beautiful and kind being treated so badly."

Artemis- "You thought I was kind but I was mean to you."

Percy- "You may not have shown it but I knew there was kindness in you."

Artemis- "Thank you."

she had tears sliding down her face as she kissed him. She felt him hands brush the tears aside and him lightly kiss her back. She broke the kiss when she realized she had to go back to her palace to get the hunters ready for there trip. She did not expect for Percy to want to ask her a serious question but then he did care.

Percy- "Would you really go undo your no sex forever thing for me?"

Artemis- "Yes."

Percy- "Why?"

Artemis- "Because I love you do you really have to ask?"

Percy- "No but I love hearing that."

she punched him lightly on the shoulder and she saw him laugh as he hugged her so tight she could not stop him. She stopped fighting and pressed closer in the embrace. She saw him smile and felt him rub her back. She wanted to go tell Zeus that second because she was so happy and energized but at the same time she did not want to leave the warm soft hug. She did after Thalia walked in from talking with her friends telling Artemis she was going back but stopped mid-sentence to watch them. She soon followed Artemis out raising eyebrows at Percy.

**Percy's POV**

he found it a small bit funny as he saw how Thalia raised her eyebrows at him when they ended the long hug they had. He could not wait to tell Zeus but he was still feeling the nervousness from before return. He laid down expecting to be asleep the second he hit the pillow but instead was having many thoughts about Artemis until falling asleep and dreaming about her. He woke up the next day feeling tired a groggy as he entered the meeting room. He looked around at all of the people sitting around the table for another meeting. He wore cargo pants and a button up shirt that was open completely and showed his entire chest. He knew he was very tanned but the glances he got from the girls at the table worried him they were still teens so there hormones must be acting crazy. He could tell Jake was trying hard not to laugh at the worried expression on his face he knew why he was worried. His mind was still in a daze as he walked through the camp forgetting again to close his shirt. He finally finished answering questions and being followed by 20 girls did not help him. He got into a discussion about visiting him on Olympus between Annabeth and Grover and most of his other friends.

Annabeth- "So we can visit your palace when ever we want?"

Percy- "Yea sure."

Malcolm- "really?"

Jake- "Are you absolutely sure."

Katie- "Its cool if not."

Travis- "Cool but Really?"

Connor- "I agree with my bro."  
Grover- "Just let us know when your girlfriend is over."

Percy- "Yea I am sure and why so you can show up while she is there?"  
Grover- "Maybe."

Jake- "That would be interesting."

Connor- "Oh I will bring my camera."

Travis- "I will bring the recorder."

Katie- "It might be interesting."

Annabeth- "I have to saw maybe to that question."

Percy- "Ah I see well she will be over today you guys can come today."

Annabeth- "I don't think Chiron will let us."

Percy- "Let me ask I am sure he will be fine." 

he found Chiron after leaving the group where they were. He walked up to Chiron and asked him about them staying with him on Olympus for the night. He knew the question of where they were going to sleep would pop up. He answered by telling him of the many guest rooms in his palace for in case any friends came over. He returned with the news.

Percy- "OK guys you might want to pack an overnight bag."  
Annabeth- "Why?"  
Percy- "Your can go and stay the night there in my palace."

Katie- "Do we need sleeping bags?"  
Percy- "Let me see 2.. 4.. 6.. 7.. nope."

Jake- "Do you have enough guest rooms?"  
Percy- "I have twenty."

Malcolm- "Wow that's a lot."  
Connor- "OH cool staying in a gods palace."

Travis- "Awesome."  
Percy- "I swear if you steal anything..."  
Grover- "Don't worry we will watch them."

it became lunch time so he said his goodbye's and he transported to Olympus. He had forgotten to close his shirt so when he Appeared in the throne room watching some gods get on there seats as he approached his he got looks from almost all of the Goddess'. He knew the only one's not looking at him were Hera and Athena. He noticed the looks halfway through the counsel and finally buttoned his shirt so none of the girls went crazy. When the counsel ended he walked around in his palace until he bumped into Artemis who said she would wait there. She surprised him by taking his shirt off and kissing him. He felt after she ended the kiss her lean against his chest. He saw that she was about neck height to him. He could sense half bloods coming up the elevator. He ended there time telling her he would make more time with it later when they did not have kids that would spread rumors around. He heard them walk into the Palace with awe.

Annabeth- "wow nice design."

Percy- "Good you here well lets find you rooms."

Grover- "OK man thanks for having us over."

Percy- "Now listen I am going to speak with Zeus about the relationship I would stay in your rooms."

Annabeth- "Why?"

Percy- "Because of what the outcome might be I will tell you if its ok to leave the rooms ok?"  
Grover- "OK we will agree to this."

he walked by the front of the Palace where all the gust rooms where because of how they face Olympus for a nice morning sight. He was not surprised by there reactions to the place and there rooms they were glamorous rooms so not very surprising. He had them following him back from the nice outside garden to walk through when Apollo made a comment to him that he did not enjoy.

Percy- "Cover your ears."

Grover- "Why?"  
Percy- "Trust me."

Grover- "OK there covered."

Percy- "APOLLO! I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

Apollo- "Only if you catch me."

Percy- "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

he ran after Apollo after getting a comment from Grover that he still heard all of that. He continued to chase him past all of the gods. He finally caught up and started punching him in the face harder than he ever tried before.

Apollo- "STOP DAMMIT THAT HURTS!"  
Percy- "THAT'S THE POINT!"

**Zeus's POV**

he heard the yell from Percy and saw him run by catching up to Apollo. He grimaced at how he was going to get beat bad and how it was going to hurt a lot. He sat down with the rest of the gods and they all flinched when they heard the beating he was given along with the two yelling at each other. When they saw Percy again he was steaming as he walked by straight to his Palace. He noticed Apollo come limping out with tons of cuts and Purple spots. He noticed that Percy even managed to fracture Apollo's legs in his battle.

**Annabeth's POV**

she heard him yell at Apollo at full blast even with her ears covered. She noticed the chase had started quickly and easily. She could hear Percy beating the crap out of Apollo from here which was not far from where they were. She watched Percy walk in steaming but calm down to keep from worrying them to much. She looked at Apollo and gasped quietly at how he moved and looked.

**Percy's POV**

he was calmed down sufficiently by Artemis and a quick discussion they had away from the kids staying the night. He really brightened by how Artemis said she was going to stay with him. He dropped his anger because of such good news. He turned to the group and started to apoligize for having to go deal with something. He continued to explain all of the rooms and he smiled at where they wondered where his room is. He explained how it was on the fourth floor. He stated that they would be gone and since it was late they should stay in there rooms and rest.

Annabeth- "Are you telling us to stay there because of the reason before?"

Percy- "Yes I don't know what his reaction will be and if bad and I cant see her again well..."

Annabeth- "You might become your full form."

Percy- "Yea and I dont want to destroy you guys."

Annabeth- "We understand."

he left with Artemis for Zeus's palace everyone could see how nervous he was by his fidgeting. He looked around for anything suspicious. He waited by the front door of the palace for Zeus to answer the door he walked in after the door was answered following Zeus to his study.

Zeus- "Why are you here?"

Percy- "We have some news."

Zeus- "Hmm what is it? Come on boy spit it out!"

Artemis- "Father we are dating."

Zeus- "What!"

Percy- "I-Its true."

Zeus- "What does Poseidon say on this matter! Hmm?"

Artemis- "H-He supports it."

Zeus- "Hmph well it is your choice but here me I will tolerate it but boy if you hurt her..."

Percy- "Lord Zeus if I hurt her I would kill myself for what I did."

Zeus- "Still if you do expect hell."

Percy- "My life would be hell if I lost her."

he returned to his palace much happier than he was when he left to talk with Zeus. He walked in and told everyone that it went well. He talked with everyone in the living room of his before he turned on the T.V. so they could watch something he got bored after a while and went outside meeting Thalia who decided to come over to spy on him and Artemis.

Percy- "I guess your here to spy on us and take pictures right?"

Thalia- "No ok maybe whats wrong?"

Percy- "Nothing the talk with Zeus was great I have some friends from camp staying you want to?"

Thalia- "Stay?"

Percy- "That and see them Annabeth is here so id Grover."

Thalia- "Sure so Grover is going crazy with Artemis around?"

Percy- "Like you would not believe but that's why he is our friend right?"

Thalia- "Right."

he walked in sitting down as Thalia walked in saying hi to everyone. He watched Annabeth and Thalia hug and talk in hushed tones while glancing at himself. He rolled his eyes at them and went back to his discussion while watching them. He laughed at how both of them blushed when they realized he knew they were talking about him. He finally got around to the time the wedding would be from Grover though it took him a deal of time getting the answer. He started a hushed conversation with Artemis on where she would stay that night.

Percy- "Where do you want to sleep I have plenty of rooms?"

Artemis- "I was thinking I could bunk with you?"

Percy- "Of course you can you don't even need to ask."

Artemis- "Thank you Percy this means a lot to me."

Percy- "Your welcome it means a lot to me to."

he watched as Thalia resumed her conversation with Annabeth which he wondered what it was about. He was watching TV when Thalia decided to come over and talk with him. He was afraid of what she was going to say to him or if it was a question what she was gong to ask him.

Thalia- "So what was that talk about?"

Percy- "Hmm oh it was on where she was going to stay for tonight."

Thalia- "Please tell me she is staying with you?"  
Percy- "Why?

Thalia- "Because she is in her happiest after she has."

Percy- "Well then you have nothing to worry about maybe most of the time."

Thalia- "What do you mean by that?"  
Percy- "Oh that she is tonight and when ever she was wants to."  
Thalia- "Then she might just stay there."

Percy- "Oh that's good."  
Thalia- "Why?"  
Percy- "I like it when she is over its nice and feels right."  
Thalia- "Wow you were made for each other."

he ignored what she said and glanced at the clock noting what time it was. He walked out to his kitchen and grabbed some pops and chips for everyone. He frowned when he said that he was going to sleep soon considering that he had to get up for the counsel. He went up stairs and took a shower. He walked out and got a shock from seeing Artemis sitting on his bed then he smiled and said hello. He walked over and sat with her he was about to say something but never got to as Artemis kissed him.

**Artemis's POV**

she kissed him like she hadn't for weeks. After she ended the kiss she rested her forehead on his and breathed slowly. She found herself in his hug and fell down with him on the bed finding herself very tired. She was facing his face and they both where laying down almost in a ball by there positioning. She was hugging him and she fell asleep beside him. She woke up and found Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover whispering at the foot of Percy's bed. She woke him up explaining whats happening.

Artemis- "Percy some of your friends are in your room."  
Percy- "Damn fine I will handle it."

she watched him as he sat up and asked them why they were here. She watched as he told them to go to sleep and that he will speak with them in the morning. She laughed quietly when they left knowing full well that they would tell there friends when they got back.She just laid down next to Percy and slept. She woke up sometime later and turned to face him. She laid her head on his chest and curled against him. When she woke again she sighed in content and was annoyed that he wouldn't wake up so she kissed him had forcing him to wake up and respond. She loved the kiss and after a while she pulled away.

Artemis- "That got you awake hmm?"

Percy- "Yea it did are you sure you want to talk with my friends?"

Artemis- "Of course."

Percy- "Never stop smiling."

Artemis- "Why?"

Percy- "I love it."

he noticed that she smiled all the brighter making him chuckle and kiss her. He fell backwards and dragged her with him. He made out with her for a while but after a while they broke apart to there door being knocked on. He watched it and after getting dressed answered it to see Grover standing there waiting for them to come downstairs. He left the room with him so Artemis could change. He walked downstairs and looks he was getting gave him a serious headache. He thought about it and realized that the headache was coming from Hermes who was trying to get a hold of him. He let the message be sent through and shook his head as he left and appeared in front of Zeus's Throne.

Percy- "Yes lord Zeus?"

Zeus- "We have a new power you are going to be in control of."

Percy- "What is it?"

Zeus- "Your power can turn you into a human and back."

Percy- "That is a strange power."

Zeus- "Yes but it will not be in your control for the first week after that you have control."

Percy- "Alright I will accept."

he wasn't really listening much just to the power and then he wanted to get back to his place to keep everyone from kill Artemis with questions or her killing them from irritation. He left after a bow and once he appeared in the living room was bombarded with questions. He could feel a migraine coming on and really did not want to have to deal with it.

Annabeth- "So how was your night."

Percy- "Good."

Thalia- "OK well we should be going the camp will need us back."

Percy- "Alright lets go then I might as well visit."

Annabeth- "OK guys get ready to go."

Percy- "Before we leave I need to do something."

a vein was pulsing on his temple as he saw Apollo standing out of the window starring wide eyed at him then turning a running. He ran upstairs and told Artemis where he was going and that he would be back soon. He then transported to where Apollo was hiding. He continued to stand behind the man with his arms crossed before he took a deep breath to scream at him.

Percy- "APOLLO!"

Apollo- "Hey Percy cant believe you slept with my sister."

Percy- "So what of it."

Apollo- "Nothing just surprised is all."

Percy- "Alright then keep it to yourself for now."

Apollo- "OK Percy."

he sighed and transported to the living room where he found the kids starring at him. He sighed and told them to meet him at the elevator. He flashed there and leaned against the door. He saw the guys run up and meet him. He grinned in the elevator as he waited to get to the bottom. He walked out the doors and found his SUV parked in front of the building. He got in and let them climb in then took off for the camp.

**A/N sorry it took so long I will update soon and next chapter is the wedding I am not very good at writing those so it might not be great but hey you want it you got it.**


End file.
